A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending
by Flower princess11
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 89. How different would things be if Ataru and Lum actually did a little more than just "sleep together" that night and what would the repercussions be? Let's find out….
1. Another Direction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

_**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**_

**Chapter 1: Another Direction**

Ataru could not believe that he is here, even more that he actually agreed to do this and with _her_ of all people.

You see earlier today, his parents left them alone, since they won a free trip out of town and would be away for a couple of days, leaving him alone with Lum. At first, he dreaded having to eat one of Lum's home cooked meals, which, as always, he tried to resist eating with all of his might, but she is always so stubborn.

Things got worse when Mendou and The Lum Stormtroopers came barging in to attack him, accusing of trying to taint Lum's purity, despite the fact that he never has and never will...

Or so he thought...

Things got even more complicated for him when Lum told him, in front of them, that she wants to sleep with him and Ataru, the biggest lecher in Tomobiki, maybe even the world was...tempted.

It's not the first time that Lum has tried to get him to sleep with her, she had tried all sorts of things when she first moved in here and he had refused each time because he knew if he did that, it would have been all over. Look, it's not that he didn't find Lum attractive, even the blind would be able to tell just how hot and alluring she is when she is clad only in her tiger stripped bikini and boots, and pretty much every man who ever laid eyes on her were instantly smitten with her beauty... heck, even he fell for her sex appeal when they first met and couldn't resist flirting with her, only to stop after she forced her way into his life. Now she wants to take that big step again and...well...okay, he'd be lying if he said that the thought didn't cross his mind a couple of times since she moved in here, Lum is totally hot and it wasn't easy for a huge pervert like him to live with a girl who would gladly make any and all of his sex related dreams come true if he only gave in, but he never allowed himself too because if he did, she would have won. She would always have a hold on him and if he would try to stray, try to have an affair, she would fry him with her lightning and everyone would treat him like scum for upsetting her.

It was only when he truly thought about that, that he realized that it really would be no different than what she does to him now and well...it was then he realized that his life was screwed either way, so there really is nothing to stop him.

In other words, he gave into his temptations and immediately ran with Lum to his bedroom, actually feeling excited about the prospect. Once they finally managed to kick their _**unwanted**_ house guests out of the house, Lum mockingly waved to them _"Nighty Night"_, before closing the curtains to give them some privacy.

_"Privacy?._..'Ataru thought as Lum now turned to him.

"Well, now that nothing can disturb us..."Lum paused as she sent him a smile.

Suddenly Ataru felt a light flush on his face, he giggled nervously, before he feighed a cough for a bit, looking away, feeling a bit too nervous to look her in the eye right now.

He's about to step over the line...and he's kind of nervous.

He tries to buy some time, by trying to make some small talk...

"Uh...where might...Jariten be?...'Ataru asked, trying to sound normal.

Honestly, he doesn't know why he would want to know where that little brat is, but its the only thing that he could think up right now. Lum just happily floated around his room with that smile of hers, as she answered him, not sensing his nerves right now.

"Don't worry, he said that he would sleep downstairs if I gave him a chocolate bar...so I did...'Lum said with a giggle... "He's only a kid, no matter how he behaves sometimes..."She continued before landing, her eyes closed and she is still smiling.

Suddenly, Ataru gulped and felt an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach.

"I...I see..."Ataru said, actually trembling right now, as he soon looked at Lum, and she is looking back.

Their eyes locked for a moment, before she kept smiling, making it clear to anybody that she wants this...

'Shall we go to bed now?...'Lum said with that smile, in a calm voice.

Ataru was stunned, how can she be so _**calm?!**_

I mean, yeah...she has been nagging him about this since she moved in here but this...this is_** SEX..**_.and, aren't girls suppose to be more nervous about it, especially if it's their first time?

Then again, Lum isn't like most girls and she has been wanting this for a long time...

Eventually, Ataru managed to find his voice again and this is what he said.

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Ataru returned to the bedroom, dressed in his pajamas...

Why? He's not sure...maybe because he needed a more time...

Yeah, you heard him...he needed more time...

Ataru might be a huge pervert that has chased after and groped countless girls and women over the years but to be honest, he's never really been in a situation like this before. He's never had sex, heck, no one knew that before Lum, he hasn't so much as kissed a girl before since they all refused him, even Shinobu, whom he had known all of his life and had dated for a few weeks before Lum literally crashed landed in his life. Now, she wants to make love to him and he's...he's..._**OKAY, HE'S FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW AND TRYING NOT TO SHOW IT!**_

"_This is the night...the night my bachelorhood ends...but also, it's the night where I officially become a man..._"Ataru thought, as he looked back and saw Lum, cool as a cucumber as she happily set the futon in the middle of the room.

"_The futon.._."Ataru thought, feeling so many emotions right now.

The futon is ...where...the **_event_** will soon take place...

_"Oh man._.."Ataru thought as he kept looking at his alien bride, making it all neat.

"This is the first time that we will be sleeping together...'Lum said suddenly.

When she said that, Ataru flinched as he realized the implications of what she just said.

"U-Uh-huh..."Ataru said with a stutter.

_"The...the **FIRST** time...then, that would mean...there might be **other** times...after this...'_Ataru thought, feeling so strange right now.

"I'm happy...'She told him.

"Uh huh...'Ataru repeated, looking down, feeling butterflies in his tummy and almost a little faint.

What's wrong with him? He's a huge pervert and he always thought that for his first time, he would be way more eager instead of nervous...

This is going to be the first time he's ever had sex, he would soon become a man and Lum will officially become a woman and they...they...

"Lum...I...Listen..I...I mean..."Ataru had opened his mouth to say something about their situation, but soon lost his nerve to speak again.

"What is it?...'Lum asked him.

Okay, Ataru chickened out since well, even he is not sure what he wants to say...

"Oh...nothing..."He said before he turned his back to her, trying to keep his nerves under control.

He tried to procrastinate a little by sitting in his chair, pretending to read a comic that was even upside down, while he asked Lum a bunch of random, meaningless questions as he tried to savor the final moments of his bachelorhood until Lum started getting impatient.

"Darling...'Lum called him and ATaru nearly had a heart attack right now.

"Y-Yes'm..."He stuttered, trembling and feeling pretty much faint right now.

This is going to be it, he's finally kissing goodbye his bachelorhood, his virginity, his resistance to Lum's temptations and pretty much his freedom all together...but maybe there is more pros than cons in this situation.

He will finally get to experience sex, and with the girl that virtually every male in Tomobiki, maybe even the universe wanted for themselves and heck, who knows, maybe it might be enough to _**replace**_ his skirt chasing...it...it might...

I mean, Lum is very beautiful and she has an amazing body...so maybe it really will be enough...

I mean, with all of the porn and stories he has heard, it has to be amazing and with a girl with a body like Lum's, it will definitely be an out of this world experience...

He's going to find out.

"This is going to be it..Alright Ataru, this is what you have always dreamed of since puberty...so...just do it...show Lum just how much of a man you are...'Ataru thought as he turned around, but, his eyes were closed, since he wasn't ready to see a fully naked Lum yet, and he wanted to say this without losing his nerve.

"Alright Lum, are you ready to become a woman?!...'Ataru exclaimed as he finally opened his eyes.

Only to see a still fully dressed Lum on the futon...with some sort of suit next to her...and she blinked in confusion over what he just said.

"Become a woman?...'Lum asked in confusion.

Why is she confused?

"What are you talking about, darling?..."Lum asked in a naive voice and suddenly, Ataru felt that some divine being out there is laughing at him.

"What do you mean? You...you still want to sleep with me, don't you?...'He asked, only to mentally smack himself.

What is he doing? He has a window to escape, but, his confusion and maybe his hormones clouded his judgement a bit.

"Yes, I want to share the futon with you, that's why I brought this insulation suit so you wouldn't feel my zaps in your sleep..."Lum exclaimed.

This was it, an opportunity to escape her clutches, he should have taken it, but rarely are Ataru's mouth and brain in sync and he said something that would pretty much guaranteed his doom right now.

"But I thought you mean that-...'Ataru finally stopped himself and Lum blinked.

"You thought what, darling?...'Lum asked and Ataru gulped.

"O-Oh...nothing..uh...so...how do you put this suit on again?..."Ataru, experiencing cold feet, asked quickly, hoping to get her to forget what he said.

It did not work, while Lum looked like she was deep in thought and Ataru got nervous as she saw her put two and two together.

_"Oh man...maybe there is still time to runaway.._.'Ataru thought but it did no good.

He didn't get a chance. He heard a gasp escape Lum's lip, a big smile and blush form on her face and he could see clear understanding in his eyes and Ataru knew that he is screwed right now.

He was about to head for the hills, when all of a sudden.

_**'DARLING!**_..."Lum screamed in happiness as she glomped him, and Ataru suddenly found himself being zapped by her lighting, yet again..

Geez, she zaps him when she is mad and she zaps him when she is happy...can't she just make up her mind, already?!

Anyway, as Ataru was being fried by his joyous bride, he found himself falling backwards and landed on the ground...on the futon of all things and Lum is still on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh darling...you _**DO**_ love me! I'm so happy..."Lum cried happily as she was now on top of him, straddling him.

"W-Wait...L-um..."Ataru said but Lum didn't listen as she crashed her lips on his, stealing a kiss, that left the teenage boy stunned.

This is not the first time he has been kissed by Lum, and just like the other times, he ended up melting into it. Once she separated for a breath, he looked into her eyes and almost saw tears of happiness in them, along with a look of complete and utter love.

He has seen it before and he always used to run away from it, but right now, he can't look away from it.

"Darling...I love you..."Lum said, before kissing him again and this time Ataru just let her.

He tried to think if there is any escape from this but decided to not even bother. Like he said earlier, he was screwed either way, Lum really wants this and his hormones are screaming at him to just give in, take what she is so generously offering... especially after she stuck her tongue in his mouth, making Ataru experience a type of pleasure he has never experienced before and he...he...

He _**LOVES**_ it...

_"Oh...Lum._..."Ataru thought in an almost blissful way, before the beautiful alien finally parted, and they shared another look.

"I can't believe it...after all of this time..you finally want to make love to me...I am so happy..."Lum whispered.

"Y-Yeah..."Was all that he could say., he then saw Lum about to take her bikini top off and Ataru gasped.

"Lum, wait!...'Ataru, still under her, exclaimed.

'What's wrong, darling?...'Lum asked and Ataru gulped...

"I...I...I need protection...I don't want you to get pregnant from this..."Ataru said but Lum looked confused.

"But why, darling? I want to have your baby..."Lum said and the way she said it made Ataru blushed.

"Lum...I'm not ready to be a father, we're still in school, I still don't have a job and this house is crowded enough as it is...so..let me see if we have some condoms around here, or I will have to go to the store and-

Ataru was silenced when Lum suddenly pulled out a condom from her bikini and Ataru's jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"Where...where did you get that?...'Ataru asked.

"Oniboshi...It's Galatic Trogans...The best brand in the universe, can fit any size and are guaranteed to work 100% of the time..." Lum said.

"How..how long have you had those?..."Ataru asked.

"Since I came to live with you..."Lum answered and sent him a mischievous look.

Ataru couldn't believe it...Has she really been carrying condoms around all of this time?

Ataru gulped as Lum handed him the condom, with an expecting look on her face. It's obvious she thought ahead for when she ever did manage to get him to sleep with her, making sure he didn't get a chance to suddenly get cold feet and flee.

But still...Ataru...well...

"Uh..there...is another matter?...'Ataru said.

"What is it, darling?...'Lum asked.

"Lum...I don't want you to zap me during this entire thing...'Ataru said and Lum blinked.

"But darling, I have no control over that...'Lum said.

"I mean it Lum, it's bad enough I feel that lighting when you are mad at me, but it still hurts and this is...this is something_** huge.**_..I don't want it ruined because of your powers...so...no lightning...'Ataru said, remaining firm.

Lum blinked. She was ready to take her clothes off and finally consummate her marriage with her darling husband but he is making this request to her. Honestly, it really wasn't that big of a request, she understood that sometimes, when she got excited, she lost control and zapped him but she figured he could have gotten used to it and not mind it over time...still...this is their first time and she didn't want to risk discouraging him.

She finally got him right where she wants him and who knows how long it will take to get him to have sex with her if she ends up spoiling the mood...but the lighting is a part of her, she can't just turn it off...

"Wait..."Lum said.

'What is it, Lum?...'Ataru asked, and Lum suddenly pulled something else from her bikini top.

He was stunned to see those hair ribbons that he got from Cherry, the ones that were meant to cancel out Lum's powers so she would stop zapping him.

"Maybe these could work...'Lum suggested.

"You still have them? I thought they got destroyed that night..."Ataru said and Lum sent him a frown.

"I am still angry over what you did to me that night, but even so, they were still the first presents you gave me...and I couldn't bring myself to destroy them...'Lum said, in an almost sad kind of way.

Ataru rarely ever feels guilt for his actions, but seeing this, made him feel it...bad.

"I...I guess I never did apologize for that...I am...sorry Lum...'Ataru said, and Lum smiled brightly, before kissing him on the lips again.

"I forgive you darling...besides, maybe this way, we can both get what we want...but you better swear to me that you will take them off of my horns in the morning...or else..."Lum warned, with even some static on her fingers as a threat of what would happen.

'Alright, I promise...I promise...'Ataru said quickly as Lum smiled and handed him the ribbons.

Ataru gulped as he tied the two ribbons onto the alien girl's horns and the second he was done, Lum pounced on him, managed to slip her tongue back into his mouth and started straddling him again. She pulled away again and sent Ataru a sultry gaze that made him feel his natural lust acting up.

"I love you, darling...please...make me a woman..."Lum said gently as she looked into his eyes, giving him a smoldering gaze that captivated him right now.

She kissed him once more and enjoyed the fact that he is no longer resisting her advances.

Lum enjoyed the sensation of kissing him and was pleased when he started kissing her back. After about a minute, they broke apart and Lum soon peppered his face with little kisses, earning some chuckles from her perverted husband.

"Hey…Lum...That tickles…"Ataru said in between the kisses before lip locking her once more.

After about 10 more minutes of intense making out the two broke off when Lum whispered this...

"Let's turn off the lights, darling...'Lum whispered into his ear.

Ataru, for the first time ever, obeyed her without questioned, turned the lights off, returned to the futon and the two resumed their love making. However, this time, Ataru, deciding to make the best of this, was now on top of her, kissing her and Lum loved every moment of it.

Soon her bikini top finally came off, then the rest of their clothes as the two finally consummated their relationship...unaware of just how much their entire relationship will in fact change after all of this.

Starting tomorrow, after it's all over...

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**The Morning After**_

* * *

**A/N:** I was watching episode 89 and I couldn't resist. I hope that you enjoyed it ;)

Also, just to let you now, no lemons, but mentions of sex...sorry but I don't do M rated stuff.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 2: The Morning After**_

_Morning_

It was morning time in the Moroboshi home, sunrise happened a while ago, as a young Moroboshi Ataru looked up at the ceiling of his room, naked under his futon, with a just as naked Lum, wearing only her ribbons, still asleep and still spooning him.

He finally did it, he lost his virginity. He and Lum had sex last night. He finally gave up on resisting her, gave in to the temptation and he finally crossed the line that he could never uncross...and it had been an experience he never even imagine could have been possible.

_"Last night..._"Ataru thought as he looked to Lum, who was still sleeping so peaceful, with a still happy smile on her face and Ataru felt a smile on his face.

Last night was probably the greatest night of his entire life, he finally got to experience sex...even if it was her..or maybe, because it _was_ with her.

He is not certain which is it, but all he did know is that when he looked at her sleeping face right now...he smiled.

"Lum-chan...'Ataru whispered as he even leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, feeling something he had felt a couple of times before around her, only it's much deeper now.

He pulled away and that's when Lum woke up, she yawned, stretching a bit and Ataru got another good view of her breasts. She then turned to him and gave him a loving smile.

'Good morning, Darling..."Lum said as she kissed him.

Ataru didn't resist, since it was pretty much redundant at this point.

Once she separated, she sent him a tender smile as she hugged him, her nude body pressed against his and Ataru could feel his hormones acting up again.

'We are...finally a **_complete_** couple...'She whispered...just like he predicted she would.

Ataru said nothing, he didn't push her off, he just glanced at his alarm clock.

"We..should probably get ready for school...the last thing we need is for Onsen-Mark to yell at me for being late again...'Ataru said to his lover, who still held him in her arms.

"I understand..."Lum said, but she still didn't let him go.

"We...should...probably take a shower..after last night...we might need it...'Ataru said, blushing a bit.

"I agree..."Lum said, but still didn't let go.

"Lum...are you going to let me go?...'Ataru asked, but she didn't budge.

"I don't want to..."Lum said in a playful sort of way.

"Lum...we have to get ready for the day...'Ataru said, only for Lum to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay...after one more..."Lum said and Ataru became red in the face and his jaw dropped.

He couldn't believe it. Last night, he discovered something he never would have suspected but it seems Oni's, or at least Lum in particular, have a libido that can rival his own, and the stamina to match it, he never noticed it since unlike him, she focused all her time in pursuing him, so it went unnoticed, but Ataru was shocked that he actually ended up getting tired after the third round and Lum still had plenty in her, and it was only his extreme durability that he continued with her for a total of _**5 ROUNDS**_ of sex in one night before they both collapsed in exhaustion.

Now Lum is in the mood for more...and...well, his own libido is acting up and he found himself kissing her back without much coaxing, while the Oni princess made him feel the things he felt last night, all over again.

* * *

_25 minutes later_

Ataru and Lum were now in the middle of getting dressed for school, with Lum's ribbons now off of her, as Ataru promised. After the early morning sex, followed by a very _"dirty"_ shower together, they got dressed when they saw that it was getting late and Lum realized that they had to get to school soon.

"Last night was amazing..."Lum said to him as she put her uniform on.

"Yeah...it was..."Ataru admitted, since he couldn't lie about that.

"I am so happy...'Lum said with a big smile.

"I am...glad about that...'Ataru said, feeling shy for some reason, while Lum just giggled.

Soon they went downstairs, only to see an annoyed looking Ten.

"What took you guys? It's suppose to be breakfast time...'Ten said in annoyance and Ataru really did wonder how much he really knew about this sort of thing and how much was true naivety.

"Sorry Ten-chan...we over slept...'Lum lied as she quickly poured him some alien cereal for breakfast and Ataru got some corn flakes of his own, since they were running late.

As Lum tended to her baby cousin, Ataru sat at the table, with an indescribable look on his face as his mind went to the events of last night.

The sounds of moaning, panting, sighing, screams of pleasure, a female shouting _**"DARLING"**_ over and over again and the whimpering of a girl's who's maidenhood has been penetrated still echoed through his mind, as the young man flushed, having savored every second of it.

He is finally a man and...he honestly didn't know what to feel now. He had sex with Lum, he loved every moment of it and now...now...he is not sure what will happen now...Though, he had a feeling that this won't stop her pressuring marriage on him, and it definitely won't stop the Stormtroopers or Mendou from trying to kill him, heck, it would probably be even worse for now on and he doesn't know how Shinobu or his parents will react if they ever find out about this but...he doesn't regret last night.

He could _**never**_ regret last night...

He glanced at Lum, still dressed in her school uniform, and he remembered seeing everything that is underneath it in an amazing spectacle...and he smiled a bit.

_"Whatever happens after this...last night makes it worth it.._.'Ataru thought as Lum soon sat next to him as she began to eat her own breakfast.

Ataru continued eating his cereal, really wondering on how he can view her now.

He still doesn't feel ready to get married, he still finds some things about her to be overbearing, bu he has to admit it, she sure knows how to make a guy feel so-

_"Huh?.._.'Ataru thought as he soon felt something on his leg, he saw Lum next to him, innocently eating her breakfast and he flushed, as he felt her leg rubbing against his. Ataru tried to control himself, but after everything, it's a challenge.

"Lum...not now...or we'll never get to school...'Ataru whispered.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would choose school over a girl...'Lum whispered to him in a teasing manner.

'I just...don't want to be late again and I don't think the teacher will take this excuse...'Ataru whispered back to her and Lum just giggled.

Ataru tried to keep a straight face, but soon found himself letting out a chuckle as he continued, and then the alien princess grabbed his spoon of his cereal and turned to him.

"_Open wide, Darling~_...'Lum said, wanting to feed him like last night.

Ataru saw that it was just cereal and just shrugged, since at least it is earth food here.

"Oh, why not?...'Ataru said as he opened his mouth and let Lum feed him, a stark contrast over what happened at dinner last night.

Lum was so happy that he didn't resist her and continued feeding him spoonfuls of his cereal until it was all gone.

'There...all gone..."Lum said with a giggle as she grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, and he didn't resist her that time either. She is so happy. She giggled and Ataru found himself chuckling too along with her, not sure why but he just did.

Ten saw this entire thing and looked confused.

'_What's going on here?...'_Ten thought in suspicion as he soon floated to Ataru and whispered to his ear.

'Alright, what's going on here? What are you doing?...'Ten demanded and Ataru blinked, snapping out of whatever he was in just now.

'To be honest...I'm not completely sure...'Ataru admitted and Ten was surprised by his non hostile tone.

Ataru said nothing after that, he then grabbed his book bag and soon started running out.

"Darling, wait...'Lum shouted at him.

"Hurry up Lum-chan...we can't be late..." Ataru shouted as he ran out the door and Lum blinked.

_'Did he just call me **Lum-chan**?_...'Lum thought in amazement, before she smiled tenderly.

"What's wrong with him?...'Ten asked and Lum giggled a bit.

"Nothing...nothing at all...'Lum said as she felt the love and passion she always felt for her darling, which had amplified since last night.

Last night was the greatest night of her entire life. She finally made love to her darling Ataru and they consummated their marriage. It was even better than she ever imagined, the way their bodies finally became one, how she felt the moment before and after he finally took her maidenhood, making herself a woman and him a man and also cementing him as hers forevermore.

It was simply glorious and it would be a night she would remember for the rest of her life...

But that doesn't mean it will be the _**only**_ night that would be like that. Not in the slightest. She has been waiting months for darling to finally show his love for her and she will not let this go. There is no way that last night and this morning will be a one time thing if she has anything to say about it.

_"I finally have you, Darling..._"Lum thought in a mixture of love and mischief as she soon flew out the house and headed her way to school, following her husband/lover.

She finally has her darling Ataru and she's not going to let him think he can get away from her anymore.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Trouble At School**_

* * *

**A/N: **I know that Ataru is a little OOC here but think about it, he just lost his virginity, and according to him, Lum gave him more than he expected, so he's probably still in amazement over it all, not to mention he still a little nervous about Lum and what this means for their relationship now.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Trouble At School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 3: Trouble At School**_

Ataru was on his way to school, feeling something strange for the first time ever since Lum came to move in with him that was not related to getting a chance to see tons of hot woman or eat a lot of free, tasty food.

He was in a _**good**_ mood, as he calmly walked to school, since it wasn't that far away and he wasn't as late as he thought he was. Lum was floating next to him, holding his arm as they walked and for one of a very few, rare times, Aaru didn't tell her to take a hike, letting her hold onto him, still smiling and giggling, while Ataru tried to maintain his cool but he didn't dislike it.

It seems last night and this morning left him in a very rare,_** good mood,** _even whistling a bit as he felt a calm, tranquil sort of look on his face as he felt a sort of..._content_ feeling right now as he looked at Lum, who is still holding to his arm as they walked/floated and well...he turned away, hoping she didn't notice the smile on his face right now.

He had sex, he is now a real man and he felt something he rarely felt before...

A sot of..._confidence_ which was noted in how he walked...

"_Man, if I knew just how good Lum was at that sort of thing, I wouldn't have waited so long in sleeping with her, regardless of the consequences..._'Ataru thought, trying hard not to let out a perverted giggle and just tried to enjoy this feeling right now.

"My Ataru...your face is so unusual today!...'Cherry said as he suddenly appeared before them, startling Lum and Ataru.

_**'WILL YOU STOP INSULTING MY FACE, YOU OLD CREEP!..**_."Ataru shouted at him, while the monks eyes wide for some reason.

"Actually, my young friend...I never said that there was anything _**bad **_with it right now..."Cherry said as he got up.

"What are you talking about? Actually, never mind..I don't want to hear it...I was having a good morning until you showed up..."Ataru said.

"That's it..."Cherry said, like he found an answer.

"What's it?..."Lum asked, out of curiosity.

"That is what is unusual...Usually Ataru's face emits an aura of misfortune, even in his expression...but right now...I can't sense it..."Cherry said and Ataru got annoyed.

"My face and my aura are none of your business!..."Ataru said.

"Even now, you didn't hit me like you usually do when we cross paths...I can only imagine that something _lucky_ must have happened to you recently that has lessened your unlucky aura immensely ..."Cherry said.

Ataru was about to tell him to take a hike, only to hear what he said and he blushed and Lum giggled and blushed as well at the word _"lucky",_ since...it could describe last night in a way. Ataru, out of embarrassment over how the old monk phrased it, punched him, leaving him on the ground, with a noticeable bump on his head.

_**"I SAID THAT IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!.**_..'A red faced Ataru yelled, before turning to a blushing Lum.

"Come on, let's go before he wastes any more of our morning..."Ataru said to Lum.

"Yes, darling...'A giggling Lum said as she still held his arm and they left for school, leaving the monk behind, who got up, with a noticeable bump on his head.

"Even with a smaller aura of misfortune, he still acts so disrespectful for a holy man..."Cherry said in annoyance over the hit.

* * *

Once they left the pesky monk behind, in no desire to deal with him or have to somehow pay for his meals like he usually tricks them into doing, Ataru turned to a still smiling Lum.

"So...mom and dad should be back by tomorrow?...'Ataru said, feeling awkward.

"Yes, which means today is our last night of..._private_ time, _~datcha _..."Lum whispered to his ear, before playfully blowing into it.

Ataru felt a shiver go through him and his face becoming red. He felt his lust acting up but remembered that they were in public. If he wasn't careful, he would jump Lum and start groping her the way he usually does when asking girls out and if anyone sees him do that to her, he's going to be more screwed than he was already...

"Lum...not now...we're in public..."Ataru whispered harshly to her and Lum giggled.

_"He didn't say **stop.**..he just said not now...Oh, darling...you truly **do** want me..._"Lum thought, feeling so happy right now.

She could still remember how he got after he turned the lights off and started taking an active hand in the sex instead of just lying on his back and making her do all of the work.

It was glorious...even if Ataru wasn't as wild as people would have thought a guy with his kind of libido would be during sex, but Lum actually found it endearing how gentle he was and how shy he got after it was all over.

A shy darling turned out to be more precious than even she thought possible, especially last night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Last Night_

_After Ataru turned off the lights, he, having been aroused a bit more thanks to all of the kissing and groping Lum did to him, had a moment of a lecherous grin on his face._

_"This is finally it...Okay, Ataru...time to give Lum exactly what she is asking for...'Ataru said as he turned around and the saw his alien bride laying across his futon, in a sexy pose that rivaled even the girls in the playboys he used to read before Lum found his stash and burned them all...along with some of his flesh due to the zapping she gave him at the time.  
_

_Ataru saw her, his heart is beating and he briefly found himself frozen on the spot when they locked gazes, until Lum, apparently aware of the effect that she is now having on him, sent him a wink._

_"Come to bed, Darling~..."Lum said in a seductive sounding voice._

_Ataru didn't know when he regained mobility but he soon found himself back on the futon and this time he was on top of Lum, not that she minded, given the smile she has right now._

_"T-This is it...'Ataru thought, feeling butterflies in his tummy as he continued to look into Lum's blue eyes, filled with love and seductiveness._

_She wants this...and so does he._

_"I love you, darling...'Lum whispered to him and Ataru sighed when he heard that._

_"Lum...I...I haven't done this before and I...I am not sure what you are expecting but I..I...I don't know if you will be disappointed in how...how-..."Ataru was silenced by her lips once again._

_She separated and gave him a tender, loving look...one of no judgement and of absolute sincerity._

_"Darling...It's okay to be nervous since this is our first time, but you don't need to be...I love you and I want to make love to you...and I could **never**_ _be disappointment in you when you are finally being nice and loving towards me...___datcha ._..."Lum said with a true blue smile on her face._

_"Lum...'Ataru said, wondering how in the universe could this girl possibly love him this much, despite seeing time and time again how much of an idiotic, perverted loser that he is._

_Despite how annoying and crazy she is, Lum is still a beautiful, sexy girl that can literally have any guy in the universe, any guy who would gladly marry her and give her the world if they could and she wants to do this with **him** and no one else. __He doesn't understand why and he may never understand why she chose to give him this experience over everyone else in the Universe..._

_She kissed him again, before whispering this to his ear..._

_'Besides...this feels too good as it is...and I know it's gonna get even better...___.___datcha ._..._"Lum said to her soon to be lover, ready to take all of him and wanting him inside of her, now more than ever._

_Lum took it up a notch, by giving him a sexy smile.._

_"Come on, darling...make me yours..___.___datcha ._._."Lum said in a hot voice as she gave him her most seductive look possible._

_That seemed to do it. Something inside of Ataru snapped right now as a strange look came to his eye, when all of a sudden-  
_

_"Oh, Lum..."Ataru said as he kissed her and pinned her down on his futon, his mouth found hers and his tongue invaded it, momentarily surprising the alien girl, before she quickly melted into it and kissed him back._

_"Stupid Lum...Why does she have to be so...and say things that are so...and...and...Oh,** wow!.**..she tastes** so good** right now...To heck with it all, I need this...I need **you** Lum!...'Ataru thought as he continued to french kiss her in a fit of passion, grabbing her breasts as he did so and feeling an immense joy that for the first time ever that he grabbed a girls boobs, he didn't get slapped or attacked or any kind of punishment in response._

_Ataru squeezed her breasts, savoring the soft, silk like feel of them and Lum started moaning from both the kiss and his touch, loving every moment of it._

_They separated for a breath and looked at each other once more._

_"Oh, Darling..."Lum whispered to him in a passionate tone._

_"Oh Lum..."He whispered back in the same kind of tone before continuing their love making._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present Time_

Lum started giggling perversely, her face kept blushing as she continued to cuddle close to her darling, who gulped, having an idea of what she is thinking about since he had the face she had before and hoping that she would not try to jump him right now in such a public place...even if it didn't really sound like that bad of an idea...

"Lum.." Ataru unintentionally let out, trying to control the libido that usual targets any attractive girl he lays eyes on, though right now, it seems to be ignoring it in favor of the girl who gave him the greatest experience of his life and who might do it again..if he asked.

_"Stop that!...there's no time._..'Ataru thought, fighting the hormones that he only used to fight when it was towards Lum.

Ataru gathered his willpower and stubbornness to calm his hormones down to what he usually does whenever Lum tried to seduce him in the past...and it was an even harder challenge than usual since his mind still went back to last night and this morning and he was trying to not give in again.

He was so focused on trying to maintain his cool that he didn't even bother trying to hit on each reasonably attractive girl and woman that crossed their paths...which earned strange looks from the neighbors, who saw the biggest lech of Tomobiki _**not**_ trying to grope and harassing every female in the area and just kept walking away with the green haired girl that is still clinging to his arm.

Ataru tried to ignore them and was glad that they managed to arrive to school...

"_Finally..."_Ataru thought.

At the very least, he earned a few hours and as crazy as she is, he doubted that Lum would openly try to seduce him at school...right?

_**"MOROBOSHI!.**_..."Was suddenly heard loudly.

Ataru looked and saw Mendou charging at him with his sword out, and the Lum Stormtroopers were right behind him, all carrying weapons in their hands and looks of murder in their eyes.

"Oh man!...'Ataru shouted as he managed to grab the blade in his hand, stopping it before it could slice him in half and the Stormtroopers all held their weapons, that were all sharp and pointy.

_**"IT'S TIME TO DIE, SCUM!.**_..'Mendou shouted.

_**"IT IS TIME YOU PAY FOR THE CRIME OF TAINTING OUR BEAUTIFUL GODDESS, LUM-SAN!.**_..'Megane shouted in a fit of jealous madness as he and his fellow minions and Mendou tried swinging at Ataru, who barely managed to dodge them.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about what happened last night and honestly, Ataru had forgot all about them. Now it seems they, in a fit of jealous rage, want to punish him, even though everything that happened last night was consensual and Lum was the one who took the initiative.

_**"HEY! CUT IT OUT! ME AND LUM DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!.**_.."Ataru shouted, though that was partially a lie.

Since to be honest, he wasn't entire sure what parts of his experience with Lum were _"right"_ or _"wrong",_ even if the whole thing **_felt good,_** not that these jerks had to know about that.

_**"LIES! TAKE THIS!**_...'Mendou shouted as he kept trying to slash him and Ataru got some hits from the Stormtroopers, managed to recover and kept trying to dodge their attempts to reek vengeance on him.

At least until intervened by floating in front of Ataru, while Mendoe and the Stormtroopers were trying to corner him.

"Out of the way Lum-san...it is time to give this stupid lowlife the punishment he deserves!..."Mendou said.

"Yes, my dear Lum-san...It is our duty to avenge your honor and purity and teach this savage brute a lesson!..."Megane said.

Lum however looked at them, with an indescribable look on her face and Ataru wondered what she is thinking right now, until she spoke up, in a surprisingly low tone of voice.

"Shuutarou...Megane...Chibi...Perm...Kakugari..."Lum started as she started glaring at them of all things when all of a sudden.

_**"LEAVE MY DARLING ALONE!**_...'Lum shouted as she zapped all five of them with her lightning, no doubt she got angry over how they were insulting her darling and trying to hurt him.

Usually she didn't pay much mind to their rivalry unless they went too far, since her darling always bounced back like nothing happen but Lum and him were finally getting a long like a husband and wife should and there is no way that she was going to let them spoil things now that they took their relationship to the next level. Besides, they were insulting her darling and trying to hurt him and Lum does not accept that ever...unless he did something to deserve it, but as far as she is concern, her darling did _**nothing** **bad.**_

Oh, quite the opposite really.

Anyway, once she was done, a fried Mendou, Megane, Perm, Chibi and Kakugari were all lying on the ground, groaning in pain and since they didn't posses her darlings endurance of a cockroach and his regenerative abilities of a lizard, they were still smarting over the painful shock.

Ataru saw this and smirked in satisfaction.

_"Better them than me..._'Ataru thought, pleased to see his enemies get a taste of Lum's fury instead of him for a change.

Lum then turned to him with her innocent smile and took his hand.

"Come along darling, we don't want to be late...'Lum said to her lover and quasi-husband.

"Right..."Ataru said with a nod as they left for class.

Meanwhile, the entire courtyard were surprised to see the interaction between Lum and Ataru, how he hasn't been rude to her yet and Mendou's fan girls were crying over his injured body, while the Stormtroopers were being ignored by them all.

"D-Damn...that...Moroboshi..."Megane said in a painful way, blaming his suffering over that lout and not the alien who did it to him.

They remained like that, even after the bell had rang, signalling the start of class...and what would guaranteed to be another strange day in the strange town of Tomobiki.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Trouble At School Part II**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

**Pyeknu: **How's this for those jerks?

** a very angry ravage:** Yeah, that's the reason I decided to write it myself. :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Trouble At School Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 4: Trouble At School Part II**_

After the incident in the courtyard, Lum and Ataru made it to class just two minutes late, Onsen Mark chewed them out for their tardiness but gave them a warning an then ordered them to take their seats. Ataru took his usual seat and Lum sat next to him, still smiling happily as Onsen Mark took attendance.

Ataru wasn't paying attention, his mind was thinking over what has happened so far.

_"Geez, had sex, ate a light, late breakfast...nearly got beaten up by Mendou, Megane and the rest of those morons, Lum zapped them, we still ended up late to class and got scolded..._'Ataru thought about it and shrugged.

It was a much easier morning than what he is usually used to...

He didn't even bother focusing on the teacher's lesson, since he never does and hi thoughts went back to this morning, unaware of the lecherous grin on his face, which everyone tried to ignore since they were used to this lecher getting perverted thoughts and Onsen Mark didn't see it since his back was turned as he wrote on the board.

_"Oh Lum...I never thought that you could be so-..."_

Ataru's perverted thoughts ended when he suddenly felt something moving on his back. He turned and looked away when he saw Lum playfully moving her pencil on his back, making him feel some Kanji's for the worlds...**_ "I" "Love" "You" "The" "Best" "Darling" _**

"Lum...cut it out..."Ataru warned in a harsh whisper and Lum just giggled and Ataru's expression softened a bit, despite trying to sound firm.

It didn't go unnoticed by the other students, who were surprised that Ataru didn't yell at Lum to back off, like he normally does...Heck, it almost looked like he even minded all of that much.

Shinobu noticed and tried to ignore it as she focused on her notebook...though her eyes couldn't help but glance in jealousy at Lum and Ataru's...non hostile actions.

_'What is going on here? Ataru usually **yells** at Lum for touching him..._"Shinobu thought in suspicion.

_**"MOROBOSHI!...**_'Was shouted as Mendou and the Stormtroopers busted into the class, having recovered from Lum's last zap and still want vengeance.

_**"YOU ARE LATE!..**_.'Onsen Mark shouted, but as always, the students ignored him as they focused on Ataru.

_**"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR DUE!..**_."Mendou shouted as he swung his sword and once again Ataru caught it.

_**"TIME TO DIE, YOU SCOUNDREL!.**_.."The Stormtroopers shouted as they were about to assault him only...Lum didn't exactly approve of this, to say the least...

_**"I SAID LEAVE DARLING ALONE!..**_."Lum shouted as she zapped the five boys once again, frying the boys and making them fall painfully onto the ground.

"_**MENDOU-SAMA!**_...'Mendou's fan girls once again went to tend to him, worried about his beauty being diminished more than anything.

Onsen Mark tried in vain to get class back in order, while Lum kept glaring at the electrocuted Mendou and The Sotrmtroopers.

'Lum-san...why?...we are...doing this...for you..."Megane said painfully.

"I don't need you to do anything...Darling has not done anything _**bad..**_.'Lum said simply.

Ataru was surprised. He was a little surprised that she wasn't suddenly shouting to the heavens that they had sex last night, like he kind of feared, since she made all sorts of lies and rumors about them but maybe because she wasn't angry at him yet...that was probably it.

Ataru saw Mendou's fan girls kept wailing over the rich's boys current state and the Stormtroopers were still groaning in pain.

_"As I said, better them than me..._'Ataru thought as he then turned to Lum, who sent him a smile and a wink.

Ataru looked away as he tried to pretend to focus on class, while Mendou and the troopers were dragged to Sakura's office and...for some reason. Ataru wasn't making an excuse to go with them _"out of concern for their health"_, which was really so he could see Sakura too...

_'Weird.._.'Ataru thought, wondering if he was coming down with something...though he just focused on trying to survive the rest of this day, that was only just beginning.

He had a bad feeling that this won't be the last attempt Mendou and the Stormtroopers would make on him...

* * *

_Later_

_Lunch Time_

Ataru had been right, Mendou and the others tried to get him again and for the first time in a long time, he was glad that Lum always sticks to him like glue, since every time those creeps tried to get the drop on him, Lum saw it and gave them a zap each time. So far, it's been a total of five times they tried to attack him, five times that Lum zapped them and five times that they were dragged to the nurse's office only to start over once they came to.

They were still in the nurse's office, and Ataru and Lum were now eating their lunch together. Not an unusual sight, though Lum usually had to force Ataru to sit and eat lunch with her while he usually fought her tooth and nail in order to go eat and also flirt with whatever other girl he first saw.

Right now, the worse he did to get was asked to loosen up on her grip since she was holding his arm a little too tight, they bought their lunches, Lum poured Tabasco on hers and the two soon began to eat together and Lum was very happy with how wonderfully they have been getting along today.

"Darling...'Lum whispered.

'What is it, Lum?..."Ataru asked.

"I am happy..._~datcha _ ..."Lum said as she placed her hand on his and Ataru sighed.

"Good to know...'Ataru said as he continued to try and eat his lunch, trying to ignore the stares that everyone was sending their way at the sight of them not fighting for once.

"_What's with them? can't they just mind their own business?.._.'Ataru thought, as he continued to scarf down his lunch and Lum noticed.

"You should really pace yourself, darling..."Lum said and even saw him start pounding on his chest after one big gulp of food.

"I told you so...'Lum said before handing him some water, which Ataru took a big swing of it.

"Thanks..."Ataru said and the green haired beauty smiled at him.

"Oh darling..." Lum said as she cuddled closer to him and Ataru flinched a bit at the PDA.

Sure, he might have groped a lot of girls and yeah, he had been in a good mood for most of the day (despite the JERKS actions) but this...this...

"Lum...knock it off...people are staring as it is...'Ataru said to her in annoyance, but Lum just giggled and continued.

"So...we are not doing anything wrong...'Lum said and Ataru sighed as he knew that sex or not, Lum is stubborn and he didn't really want to risk getting zapped again.

This has been the longest time he has been around Lum without getting electrocuted by her and he sort of enjoyed it. He chose to continue eating until his lunch was all gone.

"Done...'Ataru said as he pulled out a toothpick and picked his teeth with it.

"Oh, that reminds me, darling...I should probably stop by the market and get some ingredients for dinner tonight..."Lum said and Ataru nearly blanched at the sound of that.

"Don't bother...I was thinking about getting some fried noodles for dinner or something..."Ataru said and Lum's happy expression quickly morphed into a frown.

'Darling...I already have an idea on cooking for dinner tonight..."Lum said, being stubborn.

"Lum, you know I can't stomach alien food..."Ataru said, also being stubborn and Lum got upset.

"If you ask me, you are just a picky eater...If you just try, I know that you can get used to Oniboshi cuisine..."Lum insisted.

"I'll do that the day your cooking _**DOESN'T**_ burn my mouth to smithereens...'Ataru shot back and Lum's already limited patience was being tested.

'Darling!..."Lum said in a warning voice and Ataru tried to think fast.

He got an idea, it was one that before yesterday, he wouldn't have liked but he figured it still would beat having to stomach Lum's food...and...well...hopefully she wouldn't stay mad at him for long for..._other things _too... if he made this offer.

"How about I make you a deal, Lum?...'Ataru suggested and Lum's threatening look soon faded a bit in confusion.

"A deal?...'Lum asked in confusion.

"If you agree to let me eat out tonight...you...can come eat with me..."Ataru said as he looked away from her, unable to believe he was actually doing this.

Before, he tried to be around Lum as less as he possibly could so he could focus on his girl hunting but he really didn't want to eat whatever horrific space entree she has cooked up tonight and well...I guess he made it to a point where he is open to bargain...

It's worth a shot, right?

Lum heard this and smiled widely. She can't remember the last time her darling offered to let her come eat with him, usually she has to _"persuade"_ him to do so, but he is suggesting this himself.

"You mean...you and me...alone...together...having dinner together like a real couple?...'Lum asked, actually sounding excited.

Ataru sighed at her excitement...

"I guess...'Ataru muttered.

The end result was Lum hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

_"Oh, darling~._.."Lum let out happily as she continued to kiss her darling's cheek, keeping him in her arms so he couldn't get away like other times.

"L-Lum, I said cut it out!...'Ataru shouted as Lum kept giggling and cuddling him despite his protests.

Unknown to the two lovebirds, a pair of eyes had saw the entire thing from the window of the second floor of the school, which had a view of the entire thing...and their eyes turned angry as the pencil that was in their hand had snapped in two, due to gripping it tightly due to witnessing the rather...sickening event...

_**"Ataru!.**_..'The person said in anger as they saw the rest of this rather shameless PDA on school grounds.

* * *

_Later_

_After School_

The rest of the day continued, they had a pop quiz in math, Mendou and Lum's fan club tried to attack Ataru again who managed to avoid their attacks until Lum zapped them again and before they knew it, the school day had ended and Ataru was waiting at the gate for Lum, who had to make a stop at the ladies room.

It gave Ataru some time to think.

"I can't believe I am taking her out to dinner...'Ataru muttered, though it wasn't as hateful as it would have been a few days ago.

He tried to remind himself that he was just making a deal with Lum to avoid having to deal with her weird cooking tonight and this was the only way she would accept. Then again, despite Mendou and The Storntroopers being more annoying than usual and Lum still being clingy, it hasn't really been that bad of a school day today.

He chalked it up due to still being in a good mood, which returned whenever his pervy mind thought back to his special evening with Lum. Ataru got his pervy grin and even some drool came out of his mouth as his memories of last night came to him in detail, of all of the things Lum did to and for him that lasted for hours and hours. Not to mention about what happened this morning not only in his room but in the shower where one of his personal fantasies came true.

_'Heh...Lum may still be a pain but I think I am going to like this new side of our "relationship"..._"Ataru thought as he let out a perverted giggle as he thought about his alien lover.

Who then floated in front of him, ready to go.

"I'm back darling...I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long...'Lum said upon landing and Ataru snapped out of his lusty memories/fantasy and tried to look normal and indifferent to her.

He might have given into her, but he still has to retain at least some control against her...

"Whatever...let's just go...'Ataru said as Lum smiled and took his arms and soon the two lovers left the school together, with plans on having dinner together this evening.

Both didn't notice that some eyes were still on them, glaring at them in anger, jealousy and longing.

_Oh boy..._

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Dinner For Two**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Pyeknu: **How's this for the rest of Mendou and the Stormtroopers punishment. Shinobu is still jealous but don't worry, we will see more of her soon enough.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Dinner For Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 5: Dinner For Two**_

Ten was experiencing something he really, really hates in any time, place, planet and circumstances.

He was feeling bored.

He hates feeling bored.

"This is so_** BO-RING!.**_.."Ten whined, though there was no one here but himself here.

He glanced at the wall clock and saw that school just let out but neither Lum or the idiot has arrived yet, Ten knew that probably meant that the idiot was probably could flirting and Lum was keeping him in line...serves him right , but they aren't here and he can't have some fun taking some shots at him either.

"What do do?...'Ten whined as he looked out the window, only to see something to get his attention.

It's a really pretty, busty older woman who looked to be in her twenties, with long auburn hair, big brown eyes and she is an all out _**BABE**_...and now idiot in sight.

"Hello, babe!...'Ten said with little hearts in his eyes as he went outside, wanting to take advantage of having this all to himself and not deal with that idiot trying to hog her attention.

* * *

_With Ataru_

Ataru sent a shiver, not knowing why but he feels that someone somewhere was doing something he'd like, without him around to take part of it, strange as it sounds.

Lum noticed.

"Is something wrong, darling?..."Lum asked as she still clung to his arm.

"It's weird, I felt like there was a disturbance...it's probably nothing..."Ataru admitted and Lum still sent him a look.

They were about to go to a diner, until Ataru stopped.

'What's wrong now?...'Lum asked.

"We can't go in there...thanks to a certain _someone_ who used her alien tech to make me come home _"early"_ before I could even pay, they aren't too happy with me right now.." Ataru whispered to her as he dragged her someplace else before they noticed them.

Lum sent him a pout.

"It served you right for trying to sneak away from the dinner I worked so hard to make.._.datcha!_..."Lum said with that pout and Ataru rolled his eyes at that.

"Whatever...let's just go someplace else...'Ataru said to her.

They walked for a few more blocks and made it to another diner, and were soon seated.

Ataru ordered several rounds of friend noodles, and Lum settled for a much more reasonable amount of two of them, during this time, Lum talked to him, still in a good mood.

"Isn't this nice.._datcha~..._."Lum said to her darling.

"Yeah, these fried noodles are the best...'Ataru said before he slurped down some more.

"No, I mean us..." Lum said as she began rubbing her foot against Ataru's, wanting to pay footsie with him right now.

Ataru got annoyed.

"Lum, we're in public..."Ataru whispered to her.

"Says the boy who groped half the girls in town..._datcha..." _Lum said and then giggled when she noticed that he is looking a little embarrassed.

_"Maybe I should take it easy on him...he is finally starting to be loving towards me...I don't want to risk scaring him off...but._.."Lum thought.

"Come on darling...no one can see our feet..._datcha..."_Lum whispered to him.

Ataru blinked and well, he noticed that the table cloth did sort of give them some cover and well...

"Oh whatever...'Ataru muttered as he tried to ignore Lum's sensations on his feet and continued to eat, but the way he is blushing right now encouraged Lum even more to continue her one sided game of intimacy with her darling.

"Oh darling, this is the best..."Lum sighed, feeling on cloud nine while Ataru tried to ignore her and stuff his face, but couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of some pleasure from this.

"What's going on with me? I mean, yeah, I liked having sex with her, but that's it...my life is screwed with or without it, so nothings really changed...'Ataru thought stubbornly as he continued to eat, until...

"Ataru!...'A female voice called, startling Ataru and making Lum annoyed.

They turned to see that it is Shinobu Miyaki, their classmate and Ataru's ex-girlfriend.

"S-Shinobu ..hey..."Ataru said nervously as he, on instinct, pulled his foot away from Lum's, who noticed and sent a nasty look at Shinobu.

"What brings you hear?...'He asked, hoping he sounded normal.

He doesn't and Shinobu noticed...

"I was here getting some take out...and you two?...'Shonobu asked.

"We are having dinner...in case you haven't noticed...datcha...'Lum said in a hostile tone.

Sure, ever since Mendou came along, Shinobu hasn't been as much as an issue but still, she knew her darling was still attracted to her and she didn't want to risk him getting into a relapse now that they took the all important step.

Shinobu sent her a glare, not liking her hostility. Ataru saw this and panicked.

_"Oh no, Lum is getting jealous again..if she and Shinobu start fighting..._"Ataru thought in a panick as he soon found himself experiencing a horrible day dream.

_"DARLING AND I HAVE FINALLY CONSUMMATED OUR MARRIAGE!...'Lum announced to Shinobu, even, as a gag, she pulled out a flower that had no flower on it. Shinobu gasped in horror._

_"WAIT, SHINOBU!...'Ataru called, only to be slapped silly and then be hit with every chair and table in the restaurant._

_"YOU **JERK!** YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD **NEVER** DO THAT WITH HER! I ACTUALLY STARTED TO** BELIEVE** YOU AND YOU DO THIS**! YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT!...**"Shinobu screamed as she kept beating Ataru with everything, while Lum kept announcing it at the top of her lungs to everyone in town._

Ataru snapped out of it, slapped himself which got the attention of both girls who wondered what was wrong with him now and he then turned to them, with a nervous look on his face.

"Uh...so...uh...how are things?..."Ataru asked nervously and he got an even weirder look from his ex girlfriend.

"Are you okay Ataru, you're acting pretty different?..."Shinobu asked and Ataru got pale.

Lum answered this time.

"Darling and I are actually having a nice time together...'Lum said and Shinobu sent him a look.

"Eh...it's just eating fried noodles...and they are really good...""Ataru said, feeling in the middle of a rock in the hard place.

He knows this might look like a date to Shinobu and while he has been at places alone with Lum, he made it obvious he'd rather be anywhere but there but if he risks provoking Lum's temper, she will squeal the events from last night and this time, he can't even say that nothing happened since it would be a lie and knowing her, she'd find a way to prove it.

He didn't want to risk that.

"So...what kind are you getting?...The noodles I mean?..."Ataru asked, hoping that by just talking about the food, neither girl would get into a jealous argument.

Shinobu was surprised that he didn't try to hit on her yet, but still chose to answer him.

"Shirmp, beef and chicken...for me, my father and my mother...'Shinobu answered.

'Cool..."Ataru said with a fake chuckle and Lum also noticed that this has been the longest time he's been around Shinobu without undressing her with his eyes or trying to cope a feel.

It made Lum smirk.

_"Seems I had more of an effect on darling than I thought...wonderful..._'Lum thought with a smile.

Soon enough, Shinobu left to get her order, though she still sent them looks, even as she walked out. Ataru breathed a sigh in relief, grateful that for once, the universe caught him a break and Lum didn't spill the beans.

_"I guess that there is a Kami.._."Ataru thought as he took a sip of water and then continued eating his dinner with Lum, all the while the alien girl continued to smile and play footsie with him as he ate.

* * *

_Later_

After Ataru ate about ten bowls of the noodles and Lum only ate three, the bill was paid and they were now out and saw that the sun was beginning to set and Lum is still in a good mood.

_"Okay, had sex, somewhat decent breakfast, was late for school, got attacked by Lum's suitors, dealt with Lum still being clingy, had noodles for breakfast instead of Lum's cooking and barely managed to dodge a bullet with Shinobu...still a much easier time than usual..._"Ataru thought as he kept walking.

"Darling, why don't we take a walk through the park...datcha...'Lum said as she started flying and pulling him with her.

"H-Hey!...'Ataru called as she kept pulling him.

"_Geez, why does she even bother asking me if she is just going to go ahead and do it anyway?.._.'Ataru thought in annoyance, only to look at Lum, who is still smiling as she held onto him.

Ataru also noticed the way she looked in this lighting and smiled softly, before looking around and saw that the park was pretty much empty at this time of day and well...Lum has sort of been teasing him all day.

_"Maybe...Why not?..._'Ataru thought as he lowered his hand and decided to try and see if he can cope a feel...though before he could.

_**'MOROBOSHI! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!..**_."Megane shouted as he, the Stormtroopers and Mendou were running towards them, withweapons again.

"Not them again, don't they ever take a break?...'Ataru complained before he tried dodging every one of their hits and attacks, only to get hit several times.

"_**DIE VILLAIN!**_...'Mendou shouted.

_**"YOU MUST PAY!.**_.."Megane shouted.

"This is for Lum-san!..."Chibi screamed as he started kicking him.

_**"YOU...**_"Kakaguri start.

_**"MUST...**_"Perm continued.

_**"PAY!..**_."They all shouted.

_**"LEAVE DARLING ALONE!..**_."Lum shouted as she zapped them all, and darling unintentionally, which she didn't realize until it was too late.

_"Oopsie_...sorry darling..."Lum said in an apologetic way, since she didn't mean to zap him this time..

"F-Forget about it...'Ataru said in a groaning way.

'Just my luck, even when she doesn't mean to...'Ataru muttered before he got up, already shaking off the effects of her lightning, while the assaulter were still groaning in pain on the ground.

"Lum-san...please, we are doing this for you...to avenge your honor and make this fool pay for taking advantage of you..."Mendou said and Ataru got mad now.

He's making it sound like he forced Lum to sleep with him, when it was kind of the opposite...in a way.

However, before he could yell at them, Lum ended up slapping Mendou, which surprised everyone, since she usually just zaps whoever annoys her. He then noticed the outraged look on her face, as if Mendou really crossed a line.

"How dare you say such things? My darling might have many faults but don't ever say that again..."Lum said in a warning voice.

"But Lum...your innocent...your purity...he took advantage of you..."Megane said.

"Darling did not _**TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!**_ My darling may be a pervert but he would never do something as evil as that! And besides, all he would have to do is ask and I would be okay with it but he did _**not**_ take advantage of me or anyone!...'Lum yelled at them.

"So, are you saying...you...you are still pure?...'Perm asked hopefully, only to get a slap too.

"I do believe that it is none of your business, what Darling and I do together...and in case you never listen to me, I want my body to belong to him and everything I do is my choice...'Lum said and the stormtroopers and Mendou got back up.

"Moroboshi! You have corrupted Lum!...'Megane shouted, only to be zapped again by a very annoyed Lum.

"I just say that Daring didn't hurt me...I have put up with your nonsense since you all meant well, but now, I am getting annoyed..."Lum said and Ataru looked surprise.d

"Lum?...'Ataru let out, not used to this side of her.

"But Lum...you...he...Moroboshi is a sick pervert and you are better off with someone better!..."Mendou said.

"By that you mean _you_...Shuutaro...I like you as a friend but right now, Darling and I want to take a nice walk in the park together and you are bothering us...and yes, I am with him by choice..."Lum said and she then walked up to Ataru and grabbed him by the face.

"W-What are you doing Lum?..."Ataru asked in a nervous tone.

"Something to show them that I am with you by choice...'Lum said and Mendou and the others looked nervous.

"L-Lum-san...you...you aren't serious?...'Mendou asked and his jaw dropped in horror when they saw Lum kiss Ataru on the lips and he and the Stormtroopers started screaming, yelling and even going into fedal positions at the sight of it.

_**"NO! NO! NO!..**_.'Mendou shouted as he pounded his fist to the ground, got a glint of jealousy in his eyes and then pulled out his sword.

_**"I WON'T ACCEPT IT!..**_..'Mendou shouted...only to see that Lum and Ataru are no longer there.

_**"WHERE DID THEY GO?!..**_.."Megane shouted after he recovered from that _"traumatic"_ image.

"After them! We can't let them escape!...'Mendou ordered and they all split up to go save Lum/destroy Ataru.

They didn't bother to look up to see that Lum went into the air while they were distracted by their grief and Ataru is in her arms right now, having recovered by the kiss.

"Man, they are stubborn...they are probably going to go home again to try and pick another fight...'Ataru complained.

This whole thing got old after the first attempt. Lum noticed his expression and smiled.

"I am sorry darling...I'll find a way to deal with them..."Lum said.

"Whatever...let's just go home before Jariten eats all of the good snacks...'Ataru muttered and Lum flew away with them.

* * *

_Later_

They soon arrived home and saw that it was empty, that Ten isn't around.

"Where is he?..."Ataru asked, keeping his frying pan ready just incase the little brat tries one of his sneak attacks.

"He's probably still out playing...don't worry...Ten might be little but he can handle himself..."Lum said as she pulled something out of her bikini top and placed it on the door.

"What's that?..."Ataru asked as the strange, small, metalic device that is now sticking to his door like a magnet.

"It's a mini transportation device...I programmed it so that if anyone besides you, me, your parents or Ten try to enter this house, they will be sent someplace else..."Lum said.

"Where? Never mind, I don't care...you really think that will keep Mendou and the rest of those losers away?...'Ataru asked.

"At least for _tonight._..datcha...'Lum said and Ataru blinked at the way she said that.

Only to see Lum slamming the door shut and the alien princess soon ran towards Ataru, pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Lum! _**AH!**_...'Ataru shouted as Lum unintentionally happy zapped him again, before she started kissing him.

_**"MUAH!.."**_

_"Oh,_ I have been waiting for this all day! I couldn't take it anymore! _DATCHA!._.."Lum shouted, before kissing and sticking her tongue back in his mouth.

_**"MUAH!..."**_

"_OH! The taste, the feeling of you and me...Oh..."_Lum said before lip locking once more.

_**"MUAH!..."**_

_**"Oh darling!...Touch me again! I need to feel you inside of me!...**_"Lum cried passionately before kissing him again with all of her might.

_**"MUAH..."MUAH! ...MUAH!...**_

_**"LUM! STOP!..**_." Ataru screamed at her once he pulled away from her lips, surprising Lum.

"What's wrong, darling?..."Lum asked in a clueless voice as she looked at her lover, who is sending her an annoyed frown like before.

Lum got worried...until he spoke up again...

"I...I need condoms and you need to wear your ribbons, remember..."Ataru muttered and Lum smiled happily as she pulled out both items from her bikini top.

"Why didn't you just day so,_ datcha?_...'Lum said playfully to her love.

* * *

_Outside_

Mendou and The Lum Stormtroopers soon arrived to the Moroboshi residence, still refusing to accept Lum and Ataru being together and still jealous over the sight of Lum kissing Ataru and the implications of what they might be doing right now.

_**"MOROBOSHI!**_..."Mendou and the Stormtroopers all shouted as they opened the door and ran inside, determined to "protect" Lum, no matter the costs.

However, once they were inside, they saw that they were not inside the Moroboshi home, but some strange place outdoors...

"What? What is this? Where are we?..."Megane asked and the others looked around and soon saw a sigh that says "_**WELCOME TO ATAMI!"**_

_**"LUM-SAN! WHY?!...**_" The jealous, lovesick boys all shouted in rage and their voices echoed all throughout this town.

In a nearby hotel, a certain Mr. and Mrs. Moroboshi were enjoying a nice, private dinner for just the two of them, until they heard a noise.

"Did you hear something, dear?...'Mr. Moroboshi asked.

"No..."Mrs. Moroboshi said and they continued eating, wanting to enjoy the final night of their vacation before they have to return home tomorrow.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Changes and Similarities**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Pyeknu: **Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Changes and Similarities

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 6: Changes and Similarities**_

_A Few Days Later_

Something strange was happening, Ten knew it.

There is something different happening, he is sure of it...

Lum and the big idiot have been acting very differently lately and Ten got a funny feeling about them. For one thing, even after Ataru's parents came back from their trip, Lum bribed him with chocolate to make him sleep downstairs practically every night and over the weekend, neither he or the others saw much of Lum or her idiot husband. They both said they had something to do, Lum said she was doing some experiments in her UFO and the idiot...well, Ten didn't know where he went but things have been surprisingly quiet in Tomobiki during the weekend since no one has come to the house to complain about him...expect for Mendou and the Stormtroopers who always seemed to disappear as soon as they walked in the door.

Ataru's parents didn't know or care what was happening since at the very least, they didn't have to take out another mortgage to pay off any damages during the weekend, which Mr. Moroboshi prayed thanks each day since then.

It was so weird and boring and well...when Ten got bored, he wanted to take it out on Ataru, to provoke him into a fight so he could justify using him for target practice but lately, during the rare times he was seen during the weekend, he was either day dreaming, whistling a tune or being around Lum, whom he was surprisingly getting along with. He was even smiling a lot more now and barely seemed to mind his presence.

Ten didn't like it.

"That idiot...what's his deal? First he is mean to Lum and now, he disappears for most of the day and when he comes back, Lum doesn't zap him...I don't like this...'Ten muttered as he hovered around.

Since it was Sunday, there was suppose to be no school, Mrs. Moroboshi was out grocery shopping due to there being a sale at the super market and Mr. Moroboshi was out with his work buddies for some thing. Ten didn't know where Lum and Ataru were right now.

The little baby alien floated upstairs and was about to enter Ataru's bedroom, only to see that it is locked.

"Huh?..."Ten muttered as he tried to open it, but no luck.

He then heard some faint noises on the other side...laughter being some of it.

"What?..."Ten questioned as he, being a super nosy kid, pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

_**"Hehehehehehe**._..._Oh, Darling!.._."A faint, feminine voice was heard and it made Ten blink.

"Lum?..."Ten questioned and then heard more laughter.

_Male_ laughter...

_**"HAHAHAHAHA..**.Oh...Oh Lum-chan!..._"Ataru's voice could also be heard, laughing too.

"The idiot!...'Ten whispered in confusion and he heard strange noises in between the laughter and he heard moaning from Ataru.

He figured that maybe Lum hit him and he was in pain but that theory went away when he didn't hear Ataru yelling at her or the smell of human flesh being electrocuted which usually is in this house but has lessen over the last few days. He then heard lighter sounds and he is confused.

What is going on in there?

He kept eavesdropping on them, though he has no idea what's going on at the other end of the door.

_"Oh...that feels so good..."_Ataru's voice could be heard after a moan.

_"What feels good?..."_ Ten thought in suspicion, only to get more confused after he heard Lum's giggling in response.

"_Oh, darling...it looks even **bigger** each time I see it!_..."Lum's voice could be heard on the other end, sounding happy about something.

Really, _**REALLY**_ happy about something!

_"You better believe that it's big, baby!.._."Ataru's voice was heard, actually sounding proud of something.

_"What's big? And since when does he call Lum "**baby"**?_..."Ten thought in confusion and then the strange noises got louder.

_"Oh, you like that...don't you, darling?._.."Lum's voice could be heard.

_"Oh!...Oh!...you have no idea._.."Ataru's voice was heard, sounding like he is really happy about something.

Ten got annoyed. Something weird is happening and well, if that idiot is happy about something, it has to be bad. Ten started knocking on the door.

"Lum, is that you? Can I come in?..."Ten shouted as he knocked the door.

Suddenly the strange noises stopped and he then could faintly hear grumbling...from Lum?

_"Darn it! He couldn't come back an hour later..."_Was heard...before her voice changed to it's usually chipper tone.

"One moment, Ten-chan...'Lum called and wht sounded like two people picking things up were heard.

Just what is going on in there?

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Lum answered the door, looking normal.

"Yes, Ten-chan?..."Lum asked and Ten floated in and looked confused.

He saw nothing in the room and he saw Ataru just sitting in the middle of it, reading one of his manga's with a disinterested look on his face...maybe because it was upside down.

"Is there something that you needed Ten-chan?...'Lum asked her little cousin, who got suspicious.

"No but...I heard something strange in here...and the door was locked?..."Ten asked and to his surprise, Lum and Ataru didn't react.

"Strange?...how?...'Lum asked, keeping a cool poker face.

"Uh...I...uh...never mind..."Ten asked and he soon floated over to Ataru.

"You do realize that you have that upside down, right?...'Ten pointed out, hoping to annoy him so he can get some target practice.

To his surprise, Ataru didn't get mad or start yelling, if anything, he blinked and then looked at his manga.

"Oh...so it seems...whatever...'Ataru said as he turned the manga over to it's right angle.

Ten frowned, knowing that he is up to something.

"So...where were you all this morning?...'Ten asked, being nosy, hoping to either have him slip something that will get him in trouble with Lum or get him to insult him and get Lum mad at him.

To his surprise, Ataru didn't yell at him or punched him for being nosy, he just didn't take his eyes from his manga as he spoke to him.

"Around...'Was all he answered and that annoyed Ten.

"What have you been doing all day?...'Ten demanded and Ataru just kept that straight face.

"Oh, the usual..."Ataru shrugged and Ten got mad now.

_**"LIAR! AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!..."**_Ten shouted as he spat out some fire and burned the manga in his hand...along with some of Ataru's face.

_**"AHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!..**_.'Ataru yelled, his face covered in ash from the flames.

_**"TEN!.**_...'Lum yelled and Ten blinked when he saw his older cousin looking mad at him.

"B-But Lum, he was ignoring me and you...you saw-...

"I saw that darling didn't do anything mean to warrant your attack on him, besides, he didn't ignore you...He spoke to you, so apologize..."Lum ordered and Ten's jaw dropped.

Lum has never minded whenever he used his fire powers on the idiot since he pretty much deserved it. Now, she is making him apologize to this idiot.

"Geez, what's the big idea trying to burn me anyway? I didn't do anything!..."Ataru yelled and Ten sent him a glare.

_**"THAT'S IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING LATELY BUT-**_

"He has been with me all day, Ten...'Lum said and Ten looked surprised.

"What?..."Ten asked in confusion.

"He has been with me all that, I have been keeping a close eye on him and that is all you need to know...now apologize!...'Lum ordered.

"But I don't want to..."Ten whined and Lum got mad.

"Ten!..."Lum growled and before anyone knew it, Lum zapped him with a warning shock.

Sure, Ten might not be her usual victim but there has been times when he suffered from his cousin's electrical fury, like on Valentines day after he insulted Ataru, which worked Lum's last nerve on that day.

And his reaction is pretty much the same...

_**"AHHHH!.**_..."Ten screamed before he stood there, dealing with the after shock.

Due to being the same species as Lum, he was more durable when dealing with electric shocks but it doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt. Once it was done, the baby alien floated to a still smarting Ataru, with a dirty look in his eyes, despite the pain that he is in.

'Sorry..."Ten muttered,

Ataru silently smirked at this reversal of roles. For once, Ten is being forced to apologize to Ataru, he can't remember the last time that has happened.

"Whatever...'Ataru said, not accepting or rejecting it ,since he knew it would irritate the little brat. Usually he would drag out a situation like this but he wanted the brat out of here as soon as possible.

Ten glared at him, before turning to his cousin.

"Lum, now that this is over, can you go out and play with me?..."Ten asked to his cousin who shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ten, but I am going to go fuel up the UFO and darling is going to help me...'Lum said.

'Remind me again why I have to do that?...'Ataru asked in an annoyed sounding tone of voice.

"Because husbands help their wives out when they ask..."Lum said with her arms crossed.

Ataru just grumbled under his breath and Ten blinked.

Where was the yelling? Where was the insults? Where was the attempts to run away to go hit on other woman and where was the dosage of electrical retribution?

As the two had a verbal.._argument?_

Could it really be considered an argument if there is no yelling and insults? Anyway, Ten noticed a bag behind Ataru and he quickly looked inside and saw...rope and handcuffs?...and is that black leather?

"What's this?..."Ten asked only for Ataru to gasp and grab it and pull it away from him.

"Nothing for you!...'Ataru yelled and Ten glared.

"What is in that thing?..."Ten asked, only for Lum to grab it, look inside and maintain a straight look.

"Just something for me to use in case Darling tries to run away again...'Lum said and Ten blinked.

"Really?...'Ten asked as he thought about it.

Ataru has been less noisy lately, does this mean that Lum has been tying him up to a chair as _**punishment**_ to keep him out of trouble? It seems a little mild compared to the types of things she has done to keep him from straying.

"Really...now, behave Ten...darling and I will be back later..oh, and I do believe that darling and I have to go to my UFO now..."Lum said as she took the bag and then grabbed Ataru and flew out, and Ataru just said nothing.

Ten blinked when he saw that they were gone and then blinked when he realized what just happened. He had Ataru, got to burn him, got scolded for it and now Lum and him left to go maintain her UFO together, leaving the little alien toddler alone again.

"_**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!..**_..'Ten shouted and his voice echoed throughout the now empty house.

* * *

_In Space_

Ataru and Lum were now inside her UFO and Ataru was sitting on the ground, grumbling.

"Noisy Jariten, why can't he keep his little nose out of our business?...'Ataru grumbled, unable to believe that their sex got interrupted because of him, and before they got to the good part.

"Ten is a baby and doesn't truly understand this, even if he thinks he does...'Lum said, before sending Ataru a sly smirk as he showed him the bag and Ataru gulped.

"L-Lum...I...I can explain...'Ataru said nervously, especially given how Lum is still smirking.

"A rope...handcuffs...and is this a leather bikini and boots? Darling, is there something you have been wanting to say to me?...'Lum said in a sort of teasing way.

Ataru was red in the face and turned away from her as he spoke. He just can't look at her as he says this.

'Well...we have been... sleeping together every day for five days straight and it's amazing...don't get me wrong..I mean really _**REALLY**_ amazing but we only did...the _usual_ style and well...I...I..." Ataru couldn't even finish right now.

Where was that perverted side of him that said and did whatever the heck he wanted without any shame or remorse? Did it go into hibernation now that he finally got a taste of sex?!

It can't be!

"You want to do some..._experimenting_ yourself? Is that right, Darling?..."Lum asked and Ataru gulped.

"Well...I heard some place that...it's kind of _hot_ if the girl or the guy are...using stuff like these and..I bought them and...if you were interested, maybe...maybe we could...try it out, to see if it's like...If you want to that is...'Ataru said as he finally turned around to face her...only for his jaw to drop when he saw that Lum was no longer wearing her tiger striped bikini and is now clad in the black leather boots and black leather bikini and the spiked choker, holding the rope in her hand, with an eager and mischievous look in her eyes.

Ataru actually fell backwards in shock and even crawled backwards until he hit the wall of the ship, with his alien bride taking steps closer to him, looking so hot in a scary sort of way.

More so than usual. He was getting pretty turned on right about now...

_**"OK, If you insist, Darling!**_...'Lum said with that mischievous look as even her fangs were baring in her grin as she held the rope tightly in her hand and soon descendant on her darlin _"husband".._

* * *

_One hour later_

If anyone in space were to pass by the UFO right now, they would hear the faint screams and groans of a young man, as well as the screaming and ecstatic moaning of a young woman, no doubt engaging in very lewd activities, especially giving how dirty the female is talking...or screaming right now.

_**"**OH, DARLING...YOU'RE SO _**_$&$_ #%**_ HUGE!..**." **_The female shouted, before moaning and screams of ecstasy were heard.

__"OH! OH! OH! I _**_**$&$ #%**_**_ LOVE THIS! I _**_**_**$&$ #%**_**_**__ LOVE THIS! OH, THANK THE UNIVERSE FOR THIS! OH! OH!.__**_**_**.." **_**_**_Was heard for a while, along with a lot of screaming from both ends._**_**_**  
**_**_**_

____"OH, DARLING! YOU'RE A___**_**_**_** $&$ #% **_**_**_**___GOD! AND YOU ARE MINE! ALL MINE! MINE! _______YOU ARE** $&$ #%** MIINNNEEEE!...____**_**_**_**_**" **_**_**_**_**_Was yelled several minutes after that, along with more enthusiastic sounds.

Soon more words were said, words that would need to be censored if anyone under 18 ever heard them and even then some...

_"OH, DARLING!.._.._**$&$ #%!...**OH, DARLING!...__ **$&$ #%!..**__OH, DARLING!..._ _**_**$&$ #%!...**_ **__**_**_OH, DARLING!..._**_**__**_**__**_**$&$ #%!...**_**__**_**__**_**__**_**_**_**_._**_**__**_**__**_**$&$ #%!...**_**__**_**_**_**__**_**__**_**__**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**_._**_**__**_**__**_**$&$ #%!...**_**__**_**_**_**__**_**_**_**__"**_**_Was shouted over and over again, along with many more words, very, very _**dirty**_ words were used during this sentence, along with screams of pleasure.

_______'____________OH, DARLING, I______ **_**_**_**_**_**_**$&$ #%**_**_**_**_**_**_**______ LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!______**_**_**_**_**_**_**...**_**_**_**_**_**_**__SAY MY NAME! SAY THE NAME OF YOUR **LOVING WIFE!** **...**.I SAID __**_**$&$ #% **_**SAY IT!.**.." **_Was shouted.

After a few moments, there was a silence before another voice was heard in the midst of all of this...

_**"**I...I...I...OH, **LUUUUUMMMMM-CCCCHHHHHAAAANNNNNN!..." **_A young males scream echoed for a while, before a brief silence fell.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**What's Wrong with Ataru Moroboshi?!**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Pyeknu: **Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

**A very angry ravage: **How's this?

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. What's Wrong with Ataru Moroboshi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 7: **_**_What's Wrong with Ataru Moroboshi?!_**

_The Next Day_

The students of Tomobiki high school were surprised to see Ataru walking a little funny on his way to class, all the while Lum still clung to his arm, practically glowing with how she is smiling right now. If it were any other person in the world, they wouldn't think much about it, but this is Ataru Moroboshi, the human cockroach with the regenerating abilities of a lizard's tail!

His recovering abilities were something of a legend, so for him to walk in such a funny way , well...it's _**weird...**_

Even weirder, is the big grin on his face as he kept walking so strangely, even as he took his seat and Lum sat next to him, still being close to him and like last week, he didn't seem to mind all that much.

Once again, it's just plain weird...

"Has anyone notice how Ataru and Lum are acting lately?..."Ryuunosuke Fujinami, or Ryuu-chan for short, said upon noticing them, whispering to her friend Shinobu, who tried to focus on her notebook.

'Who cares?...'Shinobu muttered and Ryuu-chan blinked at her sudden tone.

The girl-dressed-like-a-boy continued though...

"I am serious, Shinobu, just last week, Ataru would yell at Lum to take a hike and then try to cope a feel to one of us and Lum would fry his bacon for it, but now lately...he's not even trying to make a pass at us, even when Lum is clinging to him more than usual, he doesn't even seem to mind..not to mention, he's smiling a lot more, despite not groping anyone here...It's kind of weird...'Ryuu-chan stated, only to blink when she heard a snapping sound.

She then turned and noticed that Shinobu accidentally snapped her _**text book **_in half and finally saw the expression on her face.

'Are you alright? Shinobu-chan?...'Ryuu-chan asked and Shinobu looked away.

"I am fine! Never better ,why should I care what that _**idiot**_ and that **_space hussy_ **do together?...'Shinobu muttered and Ryuu-chan blinked in surprise by Shinobu's sudden shift in attitude..

She knew that Ataru was Shinobu's ex-boyfriend...something she was confused about, since she didn't understand why she ever bothered dating a lech like him...but lately she got used to see Lum be all over Ataru that she didn't even care anymore.

So why is she like this at the mention of him?

'Shinobu...are you alright?...'Rhyy-chan asked and Shinobu blinked.

"I am fine...why do you ask?...'Shinobus said, playing dumb.

Before Ryuu-chan could say anything, Onsen Mark arrived and told everyone to get to their seats. he did attendence and according to him both Mendou and the Lum Stormtroopers are absent today...

"Weird? I wonder what happened to them?...'Ryuu-chan asked, finding it strange of the sudden absense from boys who practically dedicate their lives to being around Lum as much as possible.

Just where are they, anyway?

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Far Away_

Mendou and the Lum Storm trooper were on a desert island in the middle of the pacific ocean. Last night they once again tried to break into the Moroboshi home to hunt Ataru down for corrupting Lum, but each time...no matter where or when they tried to enter the house, they would be transported to some random, bizarre location and after struggling to return home, they would go back to their vengence.

Hey, no one said these guys were really any smarter than Ataru, even if they like to think that they are but in truth, when Lum was involved in their questionable way of thinking, they can have even less sense that the most luckless lout of all of Japan.

Hence, how they ended up on this deserted island, and since Mendou's cell phone couldn't get a signal, they had been stuck here all night.

_**"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?! I AM SUING THE CELLULAR PHONE COMPANY FOR THIS TERRIBLE SIGNAL! HOW DO THEY EXPECT PEOPLE TO CALL FOR HELP AT TIMES LIKE THIS WITHOUT IT?!**_..'Mendou screamed as he through a tantrum, while Megane was busy making a sand sculpture of Lum, as he was shedding tears.

"Do not worry, Lum-san...I swear that somehow, I will get off of this island and see you once again and then I will save you for that lech...'Megane cried as he tried to kiss the sand Lum, only for the face to crumble and break before Megane could even touch it's lips and Megane got even worse with his wailing.

"_**LUM-SAN!** **WHY?!.**_..'Megane cried as Chibi and Kawaguri were busy trying to get some coconuts to eat and Perm, the _least obsessed_ member of the club (and that's only by a small margin), just sighed as he used this time to make a signal fire in hopes of some ship finding it and rescuing them, having more common sense to focus on his own survival and attempts to get home for more than just to see Lum (it's not that she is not an important part, mind you) but he does sort of miss his family and his room, not to mention he is missing from real food right about now.

"I wonder how the others are doing right about now...'Perm asked outloud as he made the fire and resolved to wait until Kami-sama chooses to grant mercy on them and sends someone to find them.

* * *

_Back at Tomobiki High_

Ataru Moroboshi was sore, tired but had a grin on his face. Last night had probably been the _kinkiest_ he has ever been with Lum. She was super turned on by the whole idea of tying him up and doing whatever the heck she wanted with him, which she did...for hours...and hours...an_**d hours.**_..that they didn't return back to Earth until both his parents and Ten were asleep and Ataru literally couldn't walk anymore, making Lum _"carry him over the threshold"_ as she put it, as she giggled before agreeing to let him go to sleep, since even she knew that they needed to get their rest for school tomorrow.

Heck, during the weekend, due to no school or obligations, Lum took advantage of it by the fullest by doing all sorts of things to him and honestly, if it wasn't for his unbelievable durability and regeneration abilities, Lum probably would have drained him of all of his body fluids by now, with last night being the cherry on top.

She was _**really**_ turned on last night. Apparently, him agreeing to do "_whatever she said"_ during it all was her weakness...or her strength, depending on how you look at it. He still couldn't believe it. Once you got passed her cuteness and manners, she was just a big of a pervert as he is, maybe even bigger given that she did things that even made him blush a new shade of red whenever she suggested it, and he knew that if anyone, especially their parents caught them doing that, they'd force him down the aisle with her by _**gun point** to "make an honest woman out of her", _even though it was all her idea and he just went along with it.

Maybe _that_ was it...maybe, part of the reason she was so obsessed with him was because of his sex drive and his durability, since he doubted that a less durable man would be able to even pull off all he did with Lum in that time frame...especially given how.._.wild _Lum can be that even he was stunned by a lot of the things she said and did during the entire thing.

Though, he'd be lying if he didn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

Oh, he _**REALLY**_ enjoyed last night and every night before then since he finally decided to surrender to Lum and_ oh, boy!._..

It was intense...even more that his kinkiest fantasy he had after reading about that in his porn or in erotic stories. Lum just...just...Oh...

_"Heh...if she ever **DOES** succeed in dragging me down the aisle with her and trapping me in marriage...well, at the very least I got one super sweet perk out of the whole deal..."_Ataru thought, aware of how what he just thought was against the very things he felt since he met Lum but right now, he didn't care.

He's just enjoying the...well..the _afterglow_ after the entire thing was over. The sex was the best, no doubt about it but to be honest, he sort of enjoyed the peaceful, content feeling he felt after it was all over and he felt nothing in the universe could knock him down.

He liked that feeling almost as much as he liked _doing_ the deed.

He actually felt.._**.good** _and he knows he owes it all to her. That annoyed him, but not enough that he would actually complain about it...since really, it wasn't all that annoying in hindsight.

"Darling...let's sit together at lunch again, today...'Lum playfully whispered in his ear, before blowing into it, making Ataru violently shiver, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Moroboshi_**! QUIT SQUIRMING AND DISRUPTING THE CLASS!.**_..'Onsen Mark yelled at him and Ataru snapped out of it and blinked.

How was his shaking in his seat disrupting the class? Ataru said nothing as he glared at Lum, who just sent him a cutesy giggle, looking innocent. It was obvious that she was teasing him.

He wanted to be annoyed...but smiled back at her for a brief moment, before snapping out of it and going back to pretending to pay attention in class.

Ryuu-chan blinked at what happened.

"That's what I am talking about...just what is going on between them now?...'Ryuu-chan asked, only for Shinobu to start gripping her pen.

"I don't know...and I don't...**_care!_**...'Shinobu said a little forcefully...as the pen in her hand snapped and the ink fell all over her fist, surprising Ryuu and the others who saw it.

Shinobu excused herself to go to the girls bathroom to clean herself up, but she sent one last glance at her ex boyfriend Ataru, who still had that weird smile on his face, which he sent to Lum every once in a while when he thought she and no one were looking.

It bothered Shinobu since...she has never seen Ataru smile at a girl _that_ way before...at least...besides,_ her..._

But that was different, she was Ataru's first girlfriend and it made sense that what they had was special at the time, even if she decided that he was no longer worth her time and chose to pursue Mendou, leaving him to deal with the mess he made with Lum all by himself since she just got tired of waiting around for such a loser...

Though, she is curious about what is going on now?

_"Ataru, what is going on with you? Why are you acting like you almost...**like **her?._..'Shinobu thought before leaving to the ladies room to go clean up, her mind still on Ataru's weird behavior, her feeling weird about it and several items, such as the soap dispenser and the hand dryer getting somewhat dented as she thought about those things in the process...

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Lum's Paradise **_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, two chapters in one day,_ datcha!_ :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	8. Lum's Paradise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 8: Lum's Paradise **_

Lum Invader, also unofficially called Lum Moroboshi (as far as she is concern, anyway) was in heaven.

These last few days have been the best of her entire life. Ever since she and her darling Ataru had consummated their marriage, Lum was experiencing a happiness and ecstasy she has never experienced before. After months of being given the cold shoulder by her fickle, wayward husband, he is finally being open to loving her, not just during sex, but before then too, even if he is still acting a little stubborn in public, it was kind of cute to see how shy he got in public and how passionate he got whenever they were alone.

She knew he is probably getting used to this new adjustment to their relationship but Lum is happy, since after months of nothing, he is finally coming around to loving her.

_"Oh, darling.._."Lum whispered as her eyes were on him as he pretended to actually be listening to their teacher, though she had a feeling he was thinking about her and what they had now, not just in between the sheets.

As much as she loved the sex, Lum also loved the fact that he is no longer trying to dodge her hugs or kisses now, even if he says he didn't want to, Lum knew he could have easily ran away or push her off like he used to do, but now he isn't.

It's because he _**DOES**_ want it as much as she does...

Like last Friday during free period, where Lum managed to get him alone after dealing with Mendou and her unwanted fan club. They had a rather wild (non sexual but still hot) moment between them and Lum loved it all.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_A few days ago_

_It was lunch time at Tomobiki High, Lum and Ataru had just finished their lunches and also finished dealing with Mendou and the Stormtroopers, who were now at Sakura's office and Lum and Ataru..._

_The alien princess dragged Ataru to their classroom, despite it being empty and the teacher wasn't here._

_"Lum, why do we have to be here, class doesn't start for 15 minutes and-_

_Ataru was silenced when his alien bride pushed him into his usual desk and floated to him, crashing her lips and slipping her tongue into his mouth._

_"Oh...I see now...'Ataru thought, before getting into the kiss and even wrapped his arms around his floating lover, making it mutual._

**_MUAH!_**

_Once they separated, Lum started talking._

_"Oh, yeah...that's the stuff..."Lum said in a blissful sort of way, and Ataru snapped out of his own daze._

_"Lum..we are in the class room...we can get caught in here...'Ataru said, once his brain came to him, but Lum just kissed him again._

_"I know...exciting...isn't it?...'Lum whispered to him and Ataru's eyes widened._

_"Are you **crazy?!** We can't have **sex** in here!...'Ataru exclaimed only to cover his mouth, worried that someone might hear it and assume the worse._

_Thankfully, no one came in since there was still some time during lunch time. Lum sent him a look before slapping him._

_"**Ow!** What was that for?!...'Ataru said in anger._

_"For thinking I would be that reckless, honestly darling, I wasn't talking about **sex..**.right now...but I thought maybe we could do a little making out while we can get away with it..."Lum said and Ataru blinked._

_Before he could say anything, Lum stole another kiss and started working with her tongue and Ataru's usual reluctance quickly started melting away and well..._

__Well, if sex was a meal...this is basically a snack...and he is never one to pass up on snacks, right?__

_"Aw, to heck with it...Why not?...'Ataru thought before he wrapped his arms around her and the two engaged in a playful make out session, which to Ataru really got into it..._

_Besides, they did have 15 minutes before class starts and almost no one in this class would actually show up this early...so why not take advantage of this golden opportunity? _

_**"Mmmm...Mmmm..**.."Lum started moaning as she floated up and unintentionally carried Ataru up with him, not that he minded, as his arms were still wrapped around her, taking part of an activity he used to run away from but has now become addicted to it._

_Like a drug...He can't stop taking it...And neither can she..._

_"**Mmm..**...Oh darling...Oh, darling..." Lum thought in between her moaning as they did this round of tonsil hockey in a place as forbidden as the classroom where no one else is here._

_She isn't the only one who thought this was kind of hot._

_**"Mmmm..**..Oh Lum...Oh...Lum...Oh Lum-chan!...'Ataru thought as his perverted side, as well as the rebellious side of him that enjoyed breaking the class rules, got the better of him and soon he placed his hand on Lum's butt, giving it a firm squeeze, which made her moan louder._

_"Oh, darling...you **naughty** boy!~...'Lum said as she pulled away, only for Ataru to kiss her again._

_"You love it, admit it!...'Ataru said with a wolfish grin._

_"Yes, yes I do!..."Lum said before kissing him again and Ataru closed his eyes, only for them to widen when he felt a certain part of his body get squeezed too._

_**"LUM!.**.."Ataru yelped with a bright red face as Lum had use dboth her hands to grab his butt, giving a tight grip on it that she didn't let go._

_"Yes, darling?..."Lum giggled perversely before giving it another squeeze and Ataru was experiencing being groped by his alien bride...once again._

_"You can be a pretty **naughty** girl, you know that right..."Ataru said and Lum giggled again._

_"Guilty...'Lum giggled and Ataru smirked before kissing her again._

_Lum apparently was getting really turned on and soon moved Ataru someplace else to continue this..on** Onsen Marks desk **of all places, with Ataru now lying on his back and Lum on top._

_"W-What...L-Lum..."Ataru stammered and he saw the look in Lum's eyes before she stole a kiss._

_'Lum...we're on Onsen Marks desk, if he sees us here...He'd...**freak out?**...'Ataru paused as he thought about it and then found himself getting less worried and sort of..**.interested** in this position._

_**"I know~..**."Lum said mischievously before kissing him again and Ataru now understood what she is getting at. _

_Lum might not show it, but it seems she has a rebellious side too, top with the fact that she is getting into it. Ataru thought more about it as Lum continued to french kiss him and he smirked against her lips. __He hates pretty much all of his teachers and well...as appealing as making out with Lum is, somehow, doing it like this is like both, enjoying the perk of making out with a hot girl as well as getting some payback on his big, fat jerk of a teacher, who just yesterday failed him on his English Quiz...so, this sort of feels like some form of revenge..._

_He **likes** it..._

_"Oh...this is so wrong and yet...I can't stop..."Lum said, before frenching him again and Ataru blushed, before melting into it and going back to making out with and groping her, placing his hands on her butt, which encouraged her more.  
_

_"I can't believe it...making out with a girl...On Onsen-Mark's **desk** of all places! I just can't believe this wasn't **MY** idea..."Ataru thought, feeling pleasure from both passion and revenge.  
_

_He pulled away only for a moment, needing to say this to her._

_"Oh, Lum-chan...I think I really **like** this side of you..."Ataru said after they pulled away for air, before pulling her back on top of him, for another necking._

_Lum heard this and smiled against his lips..._

_"Oh, darling...'Lum whispered before pulling back and felt him starting to play with her breasts under her uniform top, greedily squeezing them for all it's worth.  
_

_She moaned, happy to feel his touch and know he is doing it because he wants to...Because he **wants her**...so much..._

_"Oh darling...if you keep this up...I...I...I..."_

_'Oh, that brat Satoshi, he's almost as bad as Moroboshi at times...'A male voice was heard outside and both pulled away from each other._

_"Oh darn it, it's Onsen Mark..."Ataru said as he pushed Lum off and got off the desk and quickly tried to fix himself up and Lum blinked, before pouting._

_Ataru noticed._

_"Lum! I just don't want to get detention after school today!..."Ataru said._

_"Fine...'Lum pouted as she let him go, just in time for Onsen Mark to walk in and see them._

_'Moroboshi, Lum-san, this is a pleasant surprise...actually not tardy for math for a change..."Onsen Mark commented before heading to his desk, not knowing or caring what these two students have done, since, as far as he is concern, if nothing is broken or aliens are not trying to attack the school, he's good._

_Ataru snickered to himself, feeling such a thrill at getting away with what they did and their teacher was none the wiser. He went to his seat, feeling on top of the world, while Lum went to her, and still pouted._

_Ataru saw this and rolled his eyes, before quickly whispering into her ear, not wanting to deal with her in another of her volatile moods that always somehow spoil his day.  
_

_"Believe me...another minute or two and I would have asked you to put your ribbons on...'Ataru whispered and Lum blushed, before giggling silently._

_**'MOROBOSHI! KEEP IT DOWN!.**.."Onsen-Mark yelled at his least favorite student before going back to his lesson._

_Ataru grumbled, though still smirking at what he managed to do against him without the fatso teacher knowing and Lum kept giggling. _

_**"Putting her ribbons on"** was sort of their secret phrase for sex and Lum knew that he did want her, but, well...she didn't really want him to get detention later, since it would sort of get in the way of their loving._

_"Oh darling..."Lum whispered before she __sent him a wink, making it obvious that she intends to continue what they were doing as soon as she can get him alone again._

_To be young, in love and **very** hormonal._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present Time_

Lum let out a dreamy sigh as she glanced at her darling. It wasn't the only time they made out that didn't immediately lead to sex, but it didn't make that experience any less pleasurable...

She just loved and thank the heavens that her darling was no longer reluctant to her advances, even if he does still act pretty shy when they were in public and while yes, she normally would have bragged about something like this...especially to _Shinobu_ but she didn't really want to be crude now that they are actually doing the deed.

She was pleased that since the night she successfully took his virginity and he took hers, her darling Ataru hasn't bothered groping other women or asking them out on dates...probably because she was near constantly giving him all the sex he could handle...which is _**a lot.**_

She noticed and was glad that he didn't hit on anyone else yet, even Shinobu and well...she figured she could keep their sex life to herself for now unless someone directly asks about it (except Mendou and the other perverts, since it was none of their business, as far as she is concern), since so far, he's been pretty well behaved...for him at least. She was happy, so happy that they haven't even really fought for days...except regarding her cooking but you can't have everything but other than that, they were getting along and she didn't even zap him...except for the occasional _Happy Zap_ that occasionally slips out...

Besides, he is being way more responsive to her now this way, so she didn't want to rock the boat so to say...

After all, it has to be working if he was okay with suggesting doing _**THAT**_ last night...

She never would have expected her darling to be the first one to suggest something like that and Lum was all too eager to go for it since she did read about it and wondered what it was like.

And it turns out, she liked it..._**A LOT.**_

Enough to go for an _**8 hours sex-a-thon**_ in the privacy of her UFO, doing all sorts of lewd and kinky things to her darling which should have gotten her pregnant by now, had it not been for the condoms.

Oh, she can still remember the look in his eyes and the words he said after she tied him up and before he let her have her way with him...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ataru couldn't believe how fast she was. It was only a minute ago, literally 6o seconds ago that he suggested the use of rope and leather and right now, he was stripped down to his underwear and Lum had just finished binding his arms and legs to the posts of her bed within her UFO, still dressing up in such a way._

_Ataru gulped, despite himself at the situation right now._

_"Is that too tight?..."Lum asked after binding his legs, wanting him to be tied but not enough to seriously hurt him._

_"No, I'm good...'Ataru said, feeling his heart racing._

_This is not the first time he has been tied up, but now his **"captor"** is Lum and well...he is both a little scared and really eager to be here. Even more as Lum floated above him, her arms crossed and her fangs showing as she looked so dangerous in her black leather bikini and spiked choker._

_Ataru gulped again and started to feel blood rise to his face...and his lower stomach as his alien bride was floating over him, with a look in her eyes that was so twisted and yet so hot._

_He couldn't look a way, he didn't want to but he also couldn't._

_Lum spoke up, sounding so demanding yet so alluring._

_"Do you agree to do whatever I say, when I say it until I say that we are finished?...'Lum said, making it sound like he was about to sign a waiver or something._

_Though in this situation, he might as well do something like that when he nodded..._

_"Yes, Lum..."Ataru said, anticipation building up in him and he could hardly take it._

_"No...when you address me, you will either call me "**Lum-chan**" or "**My Wife**"..."Lum said and Ataru, despite himself, sent her a glare at the last one._

_"Nice try, Lum-chan...'Ataru muttered and Lum shrugged._

_"Can't blame a girl for trying...now...what will you call me?..."Lum demanded._

_**"Lum-chan!**...'Ataru said obediently and Lum smirked._

_"Good boy, stay that way and I promise that this will be fun for the both of us..."Lum said mischievously as she descend on her darling, determined to do whatever she pleases with him and he must do whatever she says._

_Oh, she is going to love this!_

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

_Present Time_

Lum nearly got a nose bleed from the thoughts of what she did to him while he was tied up and how happy she felt when she knew that he enjoyed it as much as she did.

The only downside was that he didn't refer to him as his _**wife, **_she has been trying these last few days but he is still so stubborn but Lum is not discouraged. She managed to make this much progress with Darling so far, and she knows that just a little more time and a little more of _"her putting her ribbons on_" and she is sure that he will say that he loves her soon and she is sure that after that, they can officially get married and live happily ever after.

Not that they aren't pretty _**happy**_ right now with their arrangement, but there comes a time when a woman wants more.

What she wants more than anything is to finally have a diamond ring on her finger, wear a beautiful white wedding dress while her darling wears a dashing tuxedo, they being surrounded by their friends, family and even their rivals as they finally said "_**I do"**_ to each other, get a marriage certificate with her and darling's name on it, go on a honeymoon and then move into their own sweet little home, have her darling finds a job and then await the pitter patter of little ones, beautiful sons and daughters to call their own and just spend the rest of their lives together, happy and in love as husband and wife.

She really couldn't wait to have sex with him as his _**officially**_ married wife, instead of as his..._unofficial_ wife, she supposes...

_"Darling~..._"Lum sighed again, feeling so much bliss right now.

She finally has her darling's heart...and another _**big**_ part of him, all to herself. All that's left is to have him _**admit**_ it...

She is really looking forward to that but until then, she is okay with enjoying this paradise between them now.

Unknown to the beautiful alien girl, a pair of brown eyes were glaring daggers at her, eyes filled with resentment and jealousy...more so that usual.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Passion, Jealousy And Getting Caught!  
**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Pyeknu: **That probably would (mischievous smirking right now)

**A very angry ravage:**

1) Eh...he is still bratty, even for _his_ age...

2) I remember, a girl named Mikki, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	9. Passion, Jealousy And Arguments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 9: Passion, Jealousy And Arguments**_

School has eventually let out and Lum and Ataru soon walked out, with Lum's arm around his and once again Ataru didn't push her off.

"So, Darling...any plans for this afternoon?..." Lum asked to her darling, who just shrugged.

"Eh...I was thinking of maybe getting a bite and then...well, I don't know...'Ataru said the last part quickly...due to honestly not knowing what else to do.

For such a long time, he spent his time off...and sometimes _during_ school...to go girl hunting but lately, he was too distracted having actual sex with an actual willing girl to actually think about going to do it...and well...

He's not sure if he is even in the mood to do it or not...

Lum just smiled him and cuddled closer to him, enjoying the contact very much...

"I could go for a bite myself...let's go...'Lum said to her love, who just one week ago, would have told her to buzz off.

But now, he said this.

"Sure..."Ataru said and Lum smiled widely and the two were soon off.

* * *

_Later_

Ataru and Lum had just arrived to a quaint little restaurant that was having a special on Beef Bowl, which Ataru was already inhailing, while Lum poured an entire bottle of Tobasco on hers, before eating herself.

"_Mmmm._.."Lum let out before taking a bite herself, before sending a glance at her love, who was busy stuffing his face.

"You really need to learn to pace yourself as you eat, darling...you don't want to choke..."Lum said.

Just when Ataru coughed, started hitting his chest and then grabbed his water, no doubt nearly choking due to all the food he was shoveling down his mouth.

"I told you so..."Lum said and Ataru rolled his eyes and continued eating, like nothing happened.

Lum sighed and then glanced at television, which was showing a scene from some soap opera and she saw the two leads sharing a kiss on the screen. Lum's mood soon changed and turned to Ataru.

"Oh, darling..."Lum called.

"_**Mwhat?**_..."Ataru said, his mouth fool of food, only for Lum to grab his face and start puckering her lips at him.

Ataru's eyes widened and he inadvertibly gulped down what food remained in his mouth.

"Lum...we're in public..."Ataru whispered as he looked around.

"So...we're the only one's here...'Lum said as she didn;t move and continued puckering her lips.

Ataru's eyes darted around. They were sitting in a corner seat away from the window since Ataru wanted a closer view of the television. He also noticed that it seemed to be a slow day in this place, they were the only one's here and the chef was busy cleaning up his station to notice them.

If they kissed now, he doubted anyone would notice.

In the past, Ataru would have just tried to zip out and avoid Lum's kisses but honestly, he wasn't really in the mood to start running and risk getting zapped and he has sort of been getting used to Lum's kisses...but to do it like this?

"_Eh, why not? If I'm fast...no one will notice..."_Ataru thought as he sighed as he decided to just go with it.

The sooner he pleases Lum, the sooner he can go back to his beef bowl. Ataru puckered his lips and leaned in...only to stop for a moment, feeling some strange nervousness.

_"What's going on with me? I did all sorts of lewd things with her? Why am I still nervous about kissing her in public?.._.'Ataru thought, as he took another breath and tried to lean forward again his lips still puckered.

Lum, wondering what was taking so long. Opened one of her eyes and saw that Ataru was leaning forward...and saw that his eyes were opened and he looked a little shy.

"You can close your eyes, darling..."Lum whispered to him, before closing her eyes and puckering her lips once again.

Ataru heard this, blinked, took a deep breath, manned up and closed his eyes, puckered his lips and leaned closer, just wanting to kiss her and go back with his lip.

Ataru's lips soon met something...but not Lum's lips.

Ataru's eyes widen and then saw that he was kissing metal...of a sword.

He looked up and saw a very angry Mendou, who placed his family sword literally between him and Lum, who also opened her eyes in surprise and then looked to the angry boy, and saw the equally very angry Lum Stormtroopers behind him.

_**"Moroboshi.!.**_."They all said at once.

"Not you guys again...I thought you guys were gone for good..."Ataru whined.

"So, you admit to being the one who sent us to that accursed deserted island that we had to spend all night on before we got rescued by that passing tuna boat!...'Megane shouted in horror.

"Actually, that was me..."Lum said, feeling very annoyed right now over her kiss being intercepted like this.

"Do not worry Lum-san, we do not blame _you._..It is because of this heathen that you have been corrupted, but as soon as we dispose of him, your pureness and honor will be restored..."Mendou said as he used his sword and swung at Ataru, who managed to catch it in his hands.

_**'**_Why the heck are you jerks still on that?! I already told you guys that Lum and me didn't do anything wrong!_**..**_.."Ataru shouted at them.

_**"LIES! DIE YOU PERVERT! WE SAW HOW YOU TRIED TO FORCE YOURSELF ON POOR LUMSAN JUST**_** NOW!..."****..**Megane shouted in rage.

"It was just a _kiss!_ And she wanted it!..."Ataru shouted but as always, no one believed him.

"_**LIES!.**_.."Megane shouted as he tried to punch Ataru, who luckily managed to dodge and Megane only hit him bowl, making it crash into the wall.

_**"MY BEEF BOWL?! THAT'S IT! .**_.'Ataru shouted, as he tried dodging as Mendou and the Lum Storm trooping tried to slice him and throw whatever items they could grab at him, only to hit him or miss and hit whatever else was in this place, much to the horror and irritation of the restaurant owner.

**_"HOLD STILL, YOU PERVERTED SWINE!_**..."Mendou shouted as he tried to slash him, but Ataru dodged and Mendou hit a poor decorative plant by mistake.

_**'NO WAY! THIS IS GOING NUTS!****YOU GUYS ARE GOING TOO FAR!..." **_Ataru yelled after getting hit my a napkin dispenser but quickly recovering in time to avoid being sliced in half.

**_"WE WILL NEVER GO FAR ENOUGH TO PROTECT LUM-SAN FROM YOU!.._**."Megane shouted in a self-righteous way and Ataru got mad right now.

_**'PROTECT HER?! PLEASE, ALL YOU CREEPS WANT IS TO BE THE ONES LUM WANTS TO DATE AND OGLE HER!...**_'Ataru shouted in anger.

_**"HOW DARE YOU?! WE ARE NOT PERVERTS LIKE YOU!..**_."Mendou shouted.

"_**NO! YOU GUYS WORSE! AT LEAST LUM IS WITH ME BY CHOICE, YOU GUYS JUST DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT!..**_.'Ataru shouted as he barely managed to avoid being sliced in half yet again.

_**"THERE IS NO WAY OUR WONDERFUL LUM-SAN TRULY WANTS SCUM LIKE YOU! SHE IS CONFUSED BUT WE WILL SHOW HER WHOM SHE TRULY BELONGS WITH!.**_.."Mendou shouted.

_**"ME!.**_..'Mendou, Megane, Perm, Chibi and Kakaguri all shouted at once, only to start an argument amongst themselves, distracting them from their original target.

'What do you mean _**"you",**_ I am the one Lum-san truly needs, I am rich, I am handsome and I can give her the life a beauty like her deserves..."Mendou shouted.

"Oh, please...You are just a playboy who wants a trophy wife! I love Lun-san unconditionally and will worship her and give her the love and devotion she deserves!...'Megane shouted, his glasses even glaring in a fit of deliriousness.

**_"NO! ME! I LOVE HER THE MOST!._**..'Kakaguri shouted.

_**"NO, I DO!..**_."Chibi shouted.

_**"NO, ME!...**_"Per shouted as the boys continued fighting.

Ataru actually sweat dropped at the sight of this, got off the table and then went to the door since he saw something that got him nervous and he needed some room for safety for what is about to go down right now.

"_**WHY YOU PAUPERS, I OUGHT TO-**_...'Mendou's rant stooped when he felt someone tapping his arm.

The rich boy soon turned around and paled a bit when he and the other stormtropers saw who it was.

Lum, floating in the air, with a dark glare on her face and her fingers were a little static-y. A look of absolute anger on her face.

"L-Lum-san..."Megane said with a gulp.

"You called my Darling _**"scum",**_ you attacked him after I told you all not too and you all think I am "_confused"._.."Lum said in a low voice.

"Lum-san...please understand, we have your best interests at heart...'Mendou said.

Unfortunately for him, those words seemed to have made Lum angry and when Lum got angry.

_**"ONE...TWO...THREE...DIVINE RETRIBUTION!**_..."Lum shouted as she zapped all five boys, frying them completely with her lightning.

_**'AHHH!**_!..."All five boys shouted and they all fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ow...Lum-san...why?..."Megane whimpered in pain, before passing out

Once she was done, Lum floated back to Ataru.

"Idiots...'Ataru muttered, just as the owner of the restaurant saw the damage to ship property and got peeved.

_**"HEY! WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR THESE DAMAGES!?.**_.."The owner of the restaurant shouted.

"Send the bill to Shuutaro Mendou and his friends here!..."Lum and Ataru both said in sync before running out of the restaurant before the owner asked for their names or before their pests got back up and started bugging them once again.

* * *

_Meanwhile In Space_

In a spaceship several hundred thousand light years away from the Planet Earth, two young teenage girls, Benten and Oyuki were inside one ship, enjoying a cup of tea together while they saw that they were soon arriving to the galaxy they wanted to arrive in.

"Arrival to earth in precisely 4 short hours..."The computer said and Benten sighed.

"No offense Oyuki, but this thing is pretty slow..."Benten muttered, wishing she could use her space bike, but it's still recharging right now.

"I do apologize Benten-chan, but most species find this a respectable pace..." The Queen Of Jupiter said, keeping her cool, refined exterior.

"Should we have called Lum-chan of our arrival?..."Oyuki asked.

"Nah, she doesn't mind...man, I can't wait to see the look on her face when we show her that spa day we have planned for her...'Benten said.

"I still think we should have asked her first, she might have made plans..."Oyuki said and Benten scoffed.

"Yeah, chasing after that perverted husband of her and keeping him in line...please, Lum needs a trip like this to unwind, even if she doesn't know it..."Benten said and Oyuki retained her cool exterior.

"Perhaps, but I still think it would have been better to inform her before making the reservation..."Oyuki said.

"Please Oyuki, Lum has been giving too much of her time on that idiot, she deserves an afternoon of being pampered on...besides, what could she like more than a super spa treatment?...'Benten asked her ice powered friend, who remained silent.

The two girls continued talking and drinking their tea as they continued their voyage to Earth. Both unaware that their friend is already engaging in an activity that she actually does find more enjoyable than a mere spa treatment.

* * *

_Back On Earth_

Lum and Ataru had arrived to a nice valley near the forest, thinking it be a good place to hide from Mendou and the Lum stormtroopers, who were still being so stubborn.

"Stupid Mendou...Stupid Megane..."Ataru muttered under his breath as he and Lum sat near a small pond.

"I do hope that they stop this soon, it's becoming very irritating...datcha..."Lum said.

"You can say that again...I'm just glad we managed to avoid paying the bill..."Ataru said, happy that his usually terrible luck was not at it's worse right now.

"Are you unhappy, darling?...'Lum asked.

"I'll be fine...I'm just pissed those clowns had to ruin things...I didn't even get to finish my beef bowl before they came to ruin things..."Ataru muttered and Lum sent him an innocent smile.

"Well, I can't give you beef bowl right now...but I think I can give you something even better..."Lum said and Ataru blinked.

Lum soon grabbed him by the face and closed the distance between them, doing the kiss that they didn't get to share at the diner.

"Lum..."Ataru mumbled against her lips, before closing his eyes and getting into it.

Once separated, Lum sent him a flirtatious look, she leaned in to kiss him again, but Ataru turned his head and Lum soon started peperring his cheeks with her kisses.

"Lum...we're in public...'Ataru said and Lum sent him a saucy look.

"Come on, darling...there is no one here, besides...you seemed pretty turned on about making out in the classroom last Friday...remember?..."Lum pointed out.

"Well...yeah..."Ataru admitted.

"And in the janitors closet during morning break...and in the storage room during lunch time...so much that you practically tried to take my-

"I know...I know...I get your point but what if someone-

"Someone what? _Sees_ us? Darling, we are a couple, we have been having sex almost every day now since you took my virginity and you still seem to get too shy to kiss me in public...you're not _embarrassed_ to kiss me in public, are you darling?..."Lum said with her arms crossed and Ataru gulped, having a bad moment.

Before, he would deny them being a couple and endure an electrical shock but right now, Lum might threatened something much worse if he didn't watch what he says...She might decide not to keep sleeping with him and...and...and...

"Lum...I'm not ashamed of kissing you...I am not but still...people mostly only ever do this when they have privacy..."Ataru said as he got up and Lum did too.

"Says the boy that tried coping feels and stealing kisses from complete strangers on the street...'Lum said with mild jealousy.

"Come on...doesn't the fact that the only girl I have groped these last few days is you?...'Ataru said and Lum giggled, before stealing another kiss.

"Yes, it does...and it would also mean a lot to me to be with you, everywhere...not just in the bedroom...'Lum said and Ataru sighed.

"Lum...I...I like kissing you, I do...but if Mendou and those idiots see us-

'I will simply zap them and we continue with what we are doing...Darling...don't think about them or anyone else...just think about me..."Lum said as she leaned in and started kissing him again.

Ataru thought about what she said and sighed.

_"Oh what the heck? I'm screwed either way...what's the difference?._..'Ataru thought with a shrug, using the same reasoning that convinced him to sleep with Lum in the first place and soon started kissing her back

Lum even pinned him against an old tree, pressing him against it as she continued to press herself against him and she continued to make out with him. For a moment, Ataru felt a little smothered, but that feeling melted away when she used her tongue and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She is enjoying it, even lifting her leg a bit during the kiss.

_**MUAH!**_

Lum soon pulled away from his lips and soon playfully started kissing him on the cheek three times, saying **"_Darling_"** over and over again.

"Oh, darling…"Lum purred, before turning to his neck.

"L-Lum..that…that tickles…'Ataru laughed, which encouraged Lum even more.

Soon their lips met once again, and the two engaged in a passionate tongue tango once again and Ataru, in a haze of lust, forgot where he was and decided to act on instinct, he lowered his hands slowly from Lum's back and was inching closer and closer to her glorious posterior, with full intent satisfy his libido, while his mind was now thinking about this girl whom he is with and what he is doing with and to her right now…

**_"_**_Oh__ Lum…Oh Lum-chan…I… I…I want this…I want y-_

_**"ATARU?!..**_.."A new voice called, forcing Ataru to pull away from Lum and to his horror, see how has caught them this time.

_**"Shi-SHINOBU?!..**_.."Ataru screamed in horror at the sight of his very angry _**EX**_-Girlfriend.

What is **_she_** doing here?!

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Jealousy And Confrontations**_

* * *

**A/N: **Uh Oh, Mendou and the rest of the losers are back and Shinobu just caught Lum and Ataru...this should be good...

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Pyeknu: **We will find out in the next chapter...

**Steven2B: **Thank you, I am glad that you enjoy it :)

** kombatant88:** Hmmm...good point there...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	10. Jealousy And Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Urusei Yatsura_ or any of the characters used here. Urusei Yatsura is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, I am just a fan and nothing more and I am only doing this for fun.

* * *

**A Night Only For Two: Alternate Ending**

_**Chapter 10: Jealousy And Confrontations**_

_Previously_

_"Lum...I...I like kissing you, I do...but if Mendou and those idiots see us-_

_'I will simply zap them and we continue with what we are doing...Darling...don't think about them or anyone else...just think about me..."Lum said as she leaned in and started kissing him again._

_Ataru thought about what she said and sighed._

_"Oh what the heck? I'm screwed either way...what's the difference?...'Ataru thought with a shrug, using the same reasoning that convinced him to sleep with Lum in the first place and soon started kissing her back_

_Lum even pinned him against an old tree, pressing him against it as she continued to press herself against him and she continued to make out with him. For a moment, Ataru felt a little smothered, but that feeling melted away when she used her tongue and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She is enjoying it, even lifting her leg a bit during the kiss._

**_MUAH!_**

_Lum soon pulled away from his lips and soon playfully started kissing him on the cheek three times, saying **"Darling"** over and over again._

_"Oh, darling…"Lum purred, before turning to his neck._

_"L-Lum..that…that tickles…'Ataru laughed, which encouraged Lum even more._

_Soon their lips met once again, and the two engaged in a passionate tongue tango once again and Ataru, in a haze of lust, forgot where he was and decided to act on instinct, he lowered his hands slowly from Lum's back and was inching closer and closer to her glorious posterior, with full intent satisfy his libido, while his mind was now thinking about this girl whom he is with and what he is doing with and to her right now…_

**_"_**_Oh Lum…Oh Lum-chan…I… I…I want this…I want y-_

**_"ATARU?!.._**_.."A new voice called, forcing Ataru to pull away from Lum and to his horror, see how has caught them this time._

**_"Shi-SHINOBU?!.._**_.."Ataru screamed in horror at the sight of his very angry **EX**-Girlfriend._

_What is **she** doing here?!_

* * *

_Present Time_

Ataru couldn't believe it. This had to be a nightmare or something, or a hallucination brought on the blow to the head Megane gave him while they were at the noodle shop or something. This just can't be happening.

Shinobu couldn't have caught him kissing Lum **_WILLINGLY._**

He blinked, hoping it would go away but no luck. This is very much really happening.

Ataru is sweating bullets, Shinobu is trembling in rage and Lum...she frowned as she saw the nervous look on her darling's face and then sent a frown at Shinobu, her old jealousy towards her was resurfacing right now.

"Darling..."Lum said as she grabbed his face and continued to kiss him and Ataru was too petrified to do anything about it.

Shinobu got angrier and before any of them realized, she lifted up a large rock that she found nearby and flung it at Ataru, hitting him square on the head and sending him to the ground.

**_'OW!.._**." Ataru yelled as a bump formed on his head.

**_'DARLING?!._**.."Lum exclaimed in worry, before sending an angry look at Shinobu.

**_"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!._**..'Lum yelled at her.

**_"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE SAYING! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING AND IN PUBLIC OF ALL PLACES?!._**.."Shinobu shouted and Lum sent her a dirty look.

"We were _kissing,_ it's what couples do to express their love...not that _you_ would understand such a thing..."Lum said mockingly and Shinobu glared even harder at her.

**_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!._**..'Shinobu yelled.

Just when Ataru recovered and got back up.

_"Ow._.."Ataru muttered, only to see his ex girlfriend angrily march up to him and slapped him.

**_"OW!_** Shinobu, what the heck has come over you?!...'Ataru yelled.

"What has come over _me?_! What has come over **_you?!_** You **_never_** go around doing those perverted sort of things towards _Lum,_ every other girl in the world **_YES_**, but never _her!_...'Shinobu yelled as she pointed to an annoyed looking Lum.

"Isn't it obvious? Darling is finally showing me that he cares..."Lum said as she wrapped her arms around Ataru, who got nervous as he realized Lum's actions was further infuriating Shinobu.

"Lum...I...I don't think this is helping..."Ataru whispered at her as he squirmed out of her arms and he just barely avoid getting punched again by a very angry Shinobu, who tried to swing again.

"Shinobu!..."Ataru shouted, unable to believe this.

It's been months since Shinobu officially dumped him in order to focus all of her efforts on Mendou and since she knew Lum was never going to give up on Ataru and she deemed him "not worth the trouble".

She said she no longer cared what he ended up doing with Lum, so where is this coming from?!

"You...You...**_YOU PERVERT!._**..'Shinobu yelled, only for Lum to get in the way.

"He's **_my_** pervert! So leave us alone!...'Lum shouted as she got between them, blue eyes glaring into brown eyes, until Ataru told Lum to stand down.

"Shinobu, what is going on here?!..."Ataru asked, so confused right now.

"What's going on here is that you told me that you didn't do anything with Lum? That you didn't want her and then I catch you fooling around with her? I can't believe that you actually lied to me!...'Shinobu yelled and Ataru blinked.

**_"LIE?!_** What the heck are you talking about?! Before last week, I never did anything with Lum by choice!..."Ataru yelled at Shinobu.

"Something that is still a sore subject with me..."Lum muttered with her arms cross but Ataru ignored her.

"You expect me to believe that? Are Megane and Mendou's rumors true?! Did you actually sleep with her?..." Shinobu demanded and Ataru gasped.

**_'RUMORS?!_** Wait...why do you even care Shinobu? I thought you dumped me and told me you didn't even care..."Ataru demanded and Shinobu just looked at him like he was a cockroach...with _disgust._

"Shinobu! I don't know what rumors you heard but whatever they are , they are wrong…Lum and I didn't do anything wrong and I never even kissed her by choice before last Wednesday!...'Ataru said.

"You asked _me_ to go watch a movie with you just last Tuesday…" Shinobu yelled.

"In case I forgot, you told me that you weren't interested...'Ataru muttered, remembering that Lum interfered and got Shinobu jealous that she flat out yelled at him that she wouldn't go to the movies with him.

"That's irrelevent. Honestly, I knew you were a pervert Ataru but for a moment, I almost expected more from you…"Shinobu said with her arms crossed.

Ataru's jaw dropped when he heard this and…and…his eyes narrowed as he even felt himself trembling a bit…and not from fear.

_"W-What the…who…who does she think she is_?!...'Ataru thought, feeling something he rarely felt towards a girl that wasn't Lum.

He felt **_ANGRY_**!

"Darling?..."Lum asked, noticing his expression and then Ataru turned to glaring outright at Shinobu.

"You're one to talk! You refused to go with me just so you could go to that fancy tea house with Mendou last Tuesday and to that fancy opera two weeks ago!...'Ataru yelled at Shinobu, who was actually taken back by his tone.

"A-Ataru..."Shinobu let out in shock.

"Shinobu, I don't know what rumors you heard, but I don't care. I didn't do anything bad with Lum, and honestly…it's none of your business…you said you didn't care…'Ataru yelled at her and Shinobu got angry at her.

"I just find it sickening that you asked me out and then go frogging with her…how do I know that you didn't do that when she first-

**_"SHINOBU! SHUT UP!..."_**Ataru yelled before she could even finish that, surprising the brunette and even Lum.

She has never seen Ataru look this angry and to Shinobu of all people.

"Ataru…"Shinobu exclaimed.

**_"SHUT UP! _**I mean it Shinobu, you dumped me and have been rejecting me for months, saying over and over again that you don't care anymore what I do with Lum…and for the first time I ever, I chose to kiss Lum and you come here, attack me and yell at me like I am cheating on you, when**_ YOU DUMPED _**me, remember!..." Ataru yelled and Shinobu sent him a rotten look.

"**_Hmpt_**…No wonder I dumped you if you are like this…and to think , I almost considered giving you another chance today…but not anymore…"Shinobu said and Atarus jaw dropped.

_"Shinobu…_'Ataru whispered, before looking down, his fist clenching as he started shaking a bit in anger.

He remembered that when Lum first came along, he did all sorts of stuff to prove to her that he didn't like the green haired alien and did everything just to get just even the smallest bit of her attention and now, just after she officially dumped him, he decided to give into Lum's advances and now, _**NOW**_ Shinobu does this to him, even though she is constantly telling him that they were over and that she loves Mendou now…

"_Shinobu…"_Ataru thought, still glaring at Shinobu, unable to believe her hypocrisy.

"Darling, if you want to take anyone to the movies...you should have just ask me...'Lum said as she struck a pose, wanting his attention back on her, since she already punished him for that last week.

Before Ataru would have snapped at her, but after last night and maybe, because of his anger at Shinobu's own hypocrisy ,he didn't know what came over him. Maybe he wanted to get back at Shinobu for dumping him for Mendou last week...and maybe a part of him wanted to stay on Lum's good side, since...it might lead to more good times in the near future.

Ataru turned to Lum, with a grin on his face, though his eyes were still on Shinobu.

"You know what Lum-chan…that sounds like a great idea…'Ataru said as he continued to send Shinobu a smug look.

Both girl's jaws dropped upon hearing this.

"W-Wait...you mean it?..."Lum asked, happily and Ataru still glared at a jaw dropping Shinobu, who then sent the alien girl a smile a smile.

"Why yes, Lum-chan…do you want to go watch a movie with me? And maybe get some tea afterwards?..."Ataru said, using his usual date requests he had for his girl hunting but using it on her, though he still sent a smug look to a still jaw dropping Shinobu.

Lum squeeled in delight and hugged him.

"Oh, of course darling! I'd love to…"Lum said, unable to believe it.

Her darling is actually asking her to go on an official date with her, not as some deal or whatever, but a legitimate date.

This is the best!

"Cool, come on…let's go…'Ataru said as he even wrapped his arm around her and Lum giggled .

'Oh, darling.."Lum said as she hugged him and they both walked away.

Leaving a jaw dropping Shinobu behind, unable to believe what she is seeing. It was one thing to see Lum all over Ataru and drag him to go on dates with her but Ataru...just...blew...her...off...for...Lum...

**_"WHAT THE HECK_**?!..."Shinobu shouted as her voice rang all throughout the town, unable to believe what she just experienced.

_**-To Be Continued**_

Next Time on _A Night Only For Two_

_**Awkward**_

* * *

**A/N: **I found it kind of jarring that Shinobu would always get mad at Ataru for his wondering eye yet went gaga over Mendou and still got jealous over Ataru's _"dating habits"_.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Pyeknu: **At least none on the _**OUTSIDE**_ but still, it had to sting what Ataru said to her.**  
**

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
